Harry Potter et la Famille Weasley
by Karrow's pen
Summary: Entre Harry et la fratrie Weasley, c'est toute une histoire ! - Un chapitre pour une année à Poudlard, entre Harry et l'un des membres de la fratrie Weasley. Décidément, cette famille le rendra fou, le pauvre Survivant ! (Not really serious)
1. Harry Potter et Ronald Weasley

**Bon, OK, avant que vous ne commenciez cette histoire, je vous préviens qu'elle est à prendre à la légère ! Enfin, à moitié. Je ne sais absolument pas comment j'ai pu ne serait-ce qu'imaginer écrire ça, mais ça m'a amusé. Vraiment, je ne vous en voudrais pas si vous me jetez la pierre, si vous m'insultez de tous les noms... Enfin, on se calme quand même ! C'est que du _fun_, OK ?**

**Je prévois environ huit chapitres (épilogue compris), et je crois que je posterais les chapitres une fois toutes les deux semaines. Peut-être. Eh oh, j'ai une vie moi aussi !**

**Bref, _enjoy_ ?**

.

* * *

><p><strong>HARRY POTTER ET LA FAMILLE WEASLEY<strong>

_**1ère Année : Harry Potter et Ronald Weasley**_

**―**

Le monde magique était réellement un monde incroyable, ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser Harry. Pas seulement pour ses créatures extraordinaires, ses objets insolites, ses vêtements extravagants, ses habitudes étranges, mais aussi parce que cela lui permettait de commencer une nouvelle vie. Loin des Durlsey, loin de sa banalité, loin de sa vie misérable, ici c'était une autre personne. Une personne devenue un peu trop populaire pour lui qui était habitué à être ignoré ou méprisé, cela dit.

Il lui avait fallu du temps pour accepter le fait d'être célèbre – on parlait de lui dans des livres, pardi ! – et que tous le connaissaient. A chaque première rencontre, lorsqu'il voulait se présenter, il était toujours arrêté par un « Je sais qui tu es », ou une autre phrase du même genre. Plus que fatigant, Harry commençait à songer que c'était terrifiant.

Mais cela restait toujours préférable à sa vie au 4, Privet Drive.

Lorsqu'il était arrivé dans le train de King's Cross, il s'était dit que c'était là l'occasion parfaite pour vivre librement. Pour faire des choses qu'il n'avait jamais faites. Il n'avait pas été déçu lorsque, quelque temps après la rentrée, ses amis et lui étaient tombés sur le chien à trois têtes nommés affectueusement Touffu. Combien de gens pouvaient se vanter d'être tombé sur un Cerbère et d'en être ressorti indemne ? Il aurait pu se demander la même chose concernant l'horrible troll d'Halloween.

M'enfin, il aurait préféré s'en passer quand même…

Installés dans la salle commune, Ron et lui mangeaient joyeusement plusieurs sucreries qu'ils avaient réussis à chaparder de la Grande Salle en parlant de tout et de rien, notamment de Quidditch – leur passion commune. Quelques joues plus tôt, le premier match de Harry s'était soldé par une victoire qui avait failli l'étouffer – le Vif d'Or s'était invité dans sa gorge ! Tous les élèves de Gryffondor ne cessaient de le féliciter pour sa victoire, mais Dubois ne perdait pas de son entrain et les entraînements restaient épuisants.

L'heure tardive leur assurait un minimum de tranquillité, le doux feu qui crépitait dans l'âtre insufflait une exquise chaleur à l'endroit et Harry apprécia pleinement ce moment de paix. Dès le lendemain, ils allaient encore fouiller de fond en comble la bibliothèque pour retrouver ce Nicolas Flamel dont leur avait parlé Hagrid, et cela promettait d'être harassant. Il savait que c'était important, mais le fait de ne rien trouver le déprimait de plus en plus.

Au moins, les vacances de Noël approchaient !

― Beârk ! Vomi ! S'écria Ron en recrachant la dragée qu'il avait mangée.

Ron Weasley était son meilleur ami, il était l'un des premiers sorciers qu'il avait rencontré et leur amitié s'était vite tissée. Il était même devenue une sorte d'instructeur c'était lui qui lui apprenait tout de la vie sorcière et de leurs habitudes. Ils étaient devenus inséparables, à la limite des jumeaux Weasley, et leur avis ne divergeait jamais beaucoup.

C'était pour cela que Harry avait immédiatement remarqué l'attitude étrange de son ami. Il était souvent ailleurs, le visage rouge (il ne savait si c'était de gêne ou de colère), maugréant dans sa barbe inexistante, et il avait attendu quelques jours pour voir si cela allait lui passer. Même ce soir, alors qu'ils étaient juste tous les deux, il lui semblait que Ron n'était pas totalement avec lui. Son esprit devait être tourné ailleurs.

― Ron ? Tu es sûr que ça va ? Demanda Harry en enlevant avec une grimace la dragée à la cire d'oreille de sa bouche.

Comme attendu, Ron rougit et détourna le regard, attrapant une Chocoballe dégoulinante de mousse à la fraise et à la crème qu'il fourra aussitôt dans sa bouche. Manquant de s'étouffer, ses rougeurs augmentèrent et Harry tapota obligeamment son dos, tentant de l'apaiser et de signifier sa présence. Habituellement, ils parlaient de tout ensemble, aucun secret ne perdurait longtemps, et Harry voulait que cela soit valable cette fois aussi. Il laissa sa main sur son dos, attendant patiemment que Ron avale sa bouchée et s'essuie la bouche pour qu'il se décide à parler.

― C'est-c'est rien, juste… Fred et George…

Oh oui, les jumeaux Weasley adoraient embêter leur jeune frère – et quiconque d'ailleurs. Harry les aimait bien, ils étaient très amusants et divertissants, et il sourit en imaginant ce qu'ils avaient pu dire à Ron. La dernière fois, Ron s'était plaint parce que ses frères avaient trouvés amusant de dissimulé de la poudre de Verrue dans les poches de sa robe.

En fait, tout le monde avait trouvé ça amusant.

― Qu'est-ce qu'ils ont fait, cette fois ?

Ron rougit de plus belle – si c'était possible – et suça nerveusement le bout de la plume en sucre qui fondait sous la langue. Harry leva les yeux au ciel.

― Oh, allez Ron ! Dis-moi ce qui ne va pas une fois pour toute ! Tu sais bien que tu peux tout me dire…

Encore hésitant, Ronald lui jeta un regard en coin, pas le moins du monde discret, avant de soupirer faiblement. Cette fois-ci, il semblerait que la blague de ses frères soit beaucoup plus sérieuse que d'habitude, et voir son meilleur ami ainsi – l'un des premiers, d'ailleurs – attristait Harry.

― Je… Tu sais, Fred et George aiment bien m'embêter, alors ils cherchent toujours des nouveaux trucs pour y arriver… La dernière en date concernait les… disons, relations, termina Ron en chuchotant.

Harry se mordit la lèvre inférieure pour ne pas rire et se contenta de hocher la tête d'un air encourageant. Ron était sans doute l'une des personnes les plus pudique de toute la population Sorcière et Moldu réunie, le simple fait de dire qu'une fille pouvait être jolie le gênait comme pas possible. Bon, Harry avouait qu'il n'était pas mieux, mais il n'avait pas faillit s'évanouir, lui, en voyant deux septième année s'embrasser dans la salle commune.

― Ils se moquaient en disant que je n'aurais jamais de… tu sais… _petite-amie_… Et puis…

La voix de Ron se bloqua dans sa gorge et Harry comprit que le plus dure restait à venir. Il frotta doucement le dos de Ron en lui tendant son paquet de Dragées surprises de Bertie Crochu que Ron refusa poliment.

― Et puis… ils ont dit que… que, c'est peut-être un… un _petit-ami_ que j'aurais.

Et il cacha son visage derrière ses deux mains en gémissant piteusement, comme s'il n'arrivait pas à croire qu'il l'avait finalement dit. Harry profita de sa brève cécité pour sourire en étouffant au mieux son rire dans son poing avant de s'empresser de recouvrer une expression plus sérieuse au cas où Ron enlèverait ses mains de son visage. Les jumeaux avaient fait fort, et cette fois Ronald était vraiment touché par leur blague à l'aspect innocent.

Harry se fit la réflexion que Ron devait prendre cela un peu trop au sérieux. Et si… ?

― Tu n'as pas à prendre leur humour douteux au sérieux, ignore-les. Réconforta-t-il en plongeant dans ses yeux bleus.

― C'est facile à dire pour toi… Ils me charrient sans cesse avec ça maintenant ! Et… et s'ils avaient raison ? S'étrangla Ron en fixant le sol.

Harry baissa les yeux à son tour, fixant distraitement les emballages de bonbons au sol en comprenant l'ampleur de la situation. Fred et George avaient semé le doute dans l'esprit de Ron. Il n'avait que onze ans pourtant, il était normal qu'il ne soit pas encore attiré par la gente féminine, le contraire aurait été inquiétant selon Harry.

― Je ne trouve aucune fille "belle", mais Fred et George m'ont raconté que Bill et Charlie étaient plutôt populaires, et que Bill était même sorti avec une fille dès sa première année ! Tu crois que c'était vrai ? Et tu crois que je suis… bizarre ?

Harry soupira doucement et chercha quelque chose de réconfortant à dire, mais rien ne lui vint.

― Et alors ? Qu'est-ce que ça ferait si… si tu étais…

Il n'arriva pas à finir sa phrase pour améliorer la vision de Ron de la chose. Les Durlsey détestaient ce qui sortait de l'ordinaire, et ce dont ils étaient en train de parler rentrait parfaitement dans cette catégorie selon Vernon. Vernon détestait les gays, exécrait leur "race" et Harry s'était toujours dit que si lui l'était il serait certainement mis à la rue.

― On n'a jamais parlé de ça à la maison, reprit Ron, une moue boudeuse aux lèvres. Je ne sais pas trop ce qu'en penserait mes parents, mais je trouve ça… bizarre. Pas dégoûtant, ou je ne sais pas quoi, juste bizarre…

― Tu n'as qu'à essayer.

Ron se tourna si vivement vers lui que Harry cru entendre sa nuque craquer. Ses yeux bleus étaient si grandement écarquillés que ses sourcils disparaissaient derrière sa frange rousse.

― Tu embrasses un garçon, et tu vois ce que ça te fait.

― Ouais, génial comme idée, tu me vois débarquer devant un mec et lui dire « Hey, j'aimerais savoir si je suis homo, laisse moi t'embrasser ! »

Rougissant encore, il enfouit son visage au creux dans ses jambes qu'il avait remontées contre son torse. Baragouinant des mots que Harry n'entendit pas, il se plaint durant quelques minutes avant que Harry n'intervienne.

― Tu te poses vraiment la question, ou c'est juste pour ne plus entendre tes frères se moquer de toi ? S'interrogea Harry en se penchant un peu pour croiser son regard.

― Ben, un peu des deux j'imagine… Tu imagines si j'étais vraiment… tu sais quoi, et que je ne le savais même pas ? Je veux dire, ce serait comme si j'étais un mec dans le dortoir des filles ! Réalisa Ron en pensant au fait qu'il dormait dans la même pièce que ses amis.

Cette fois Harry rit de bon cœur, étouffant un peu ses rires pour ne pas alerter les autres qui dormaient, et Ron se joignit à lui. C'était si simple de passer de l'inquiétude au rire avec Ron !

― Je peux t'aider, si tu veux. Reprit Harry en mangeant innocemment un bonbon.

Le goût du poivre lui fit monter les larmes aux yeux.

― Comment ça ? Demanda Ron lorsque Harry arrêta de tousser et d'éternuer.

Les Dursley détestaient les gays, faire ce genre de choses dans leur dos lui donnait un sentiment de liberté qu'il n'avait plus connu depuis longtemps. Sa vie entière était cadrée par sa famille, et aujourd'hui il avait une chance de dire " merde " à leur manière de faire et de penser et de faire quelque chose qu'ils n'approuveraient jamais. Pire, qui les horrifierait.

Bon, ça restait gênant, quand même.

― Un bisou, c'est pas grand-chose… Tenta Harry en le regardant du coin des yeux.

Ron, l'expression étrange, fixait son ami en semblant réfléchir à la situation. Avant que les pensées de Ron ne s'égarent trop loin et qu'il s'imagine des choses, Harry préféra tempérer :

― Ça fait des jours que tu es bizarre, Ron, et si un bisou te ferait redevenir comme avant, je suis d'accord. Je suis ton ami, je veux juste t'aider.

La rougeur de ses joues ne s'était pas entièrement résorbée. Et le visage de Ron se fondait presque dans le canapé carmin.

― Bon… OK, mais rapide…

Gêné, aucun d'eux ne bougea. Mais en parfait Gryffondor qu'il était, Harry inspira longuement en s'approchant doucement, et il sourit vaguement en voyant Ron pincer ses lèvres pour se préparer au baiser.

― Ferme les yeux, ce sera plus simple.

Ron s'exécuta vivement, les yeux si plissés que des petites rides dessinaient le contour de ses yeux et sa bouche était si pincée qu'il n'y avait plus qu'une mince ligne de peau. Harry tentait de calmer son cœur et le tremblement de ses mains. Ça allait être son premier baiser, et l'échanger avec son meilleur ami n'était peut-être pas la meilleure chose à faire, mais au fond, il se demandait lui aussi si il était possible qu'il puisse être de l'autre bord.

Il appliqua une brève pression sur les joues de Ron pour décrisper ses lèvres et entendit à peine son exclamation surprise qu'il posa doucement ses lèvres sur les siennes. Le contact était si infime que Harry se pencha davantage avant de se retirer. Il n'avait presque rien senti, à part que ses lèvres étaient chaudes et légèrement humides, complètement figées.

― Alors ? Demanda Harry en arquant un sourcil.

Ron, les sourcils froncés, réfléchissait à ce qu'il venait de se passer avant d'hausser ses épaules de dépit.

― J'en sais rien, j'ai presque rien senti.

Et ils s'embrassèrent encore.

.

Assis dans la Grande Salle, Ron et Harry discutaient joyeusement du prochain match de Quidditch, lequel opposait Serdaigle et Poufsouffle en vantant les qualités de tel ou tel joueur. En face d'eux, Hermione secouant sa tête de droite à gauche d'un air affligé.

― Vous ne changerez jamais, vous êtes si prévisible… !

Se regardant, Harry et Ron rougirent vivement avant de pouffer doucement, se faisant la réflexion que Hermione, toute intelligente qu'elle était, ne devinerait jamais ce qu'ils avaient fait la nuit dernière.

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>... Ouais, je vous l'avais dit, c'est pas une histoire hyper sérieuse. Je sais plus trop comment j'y ai pensé, un truc idiot comme : « <em>Hey, y a sept Weasley, comme sept années de collège à Poudlard !<em> » et ce fut l'illumination. Ou le gros délire sans ambition, à vous de voir.**

**Bon, à la prochaine très chers lecteurs.**

_**PS : Si vous voyez des fautes, faites m'en part en passant, que je puisse les corriger... Merci bien !**_

**Karrow.**


	2. Harry Potter et George Weasley

.

**HARRY POTTER ET LA FAMILLE WEASLEY**

**_2ème Année : Harry Potter et George Weasley_**

**―**

Harry et Ron n'avaient plus jamais reparlé de cette nuit d'égarement. Mieux encore ils avaient passés un pacte d'homme (non sorcier) où ils avaient jurés de ne jamais le révéler à quiconque sous peine de sévères représailles. Au moins, Ron avait été sûr de ne pas être attiré par les garçons, à moins que ce ne soit Harry qui le laissât indifférent, ce qui ne l'aurait pas étonné étant donné que Harry était vraiment un bon ami et que l'imaginer autrement ne l'enchantait pas du tout.

Il avait donc oublié ce moment et avait reprit sa vie comme si de rien n'était.

Harry, lui, n'avait pas osé avouer qu'il avait bien aimé.

Malgré que ce fût avec un garçon, cela restait une paire de lèvres qu'il avait embrassé et la sensation n'avait pas été déplaisante. Si l'on oubliait leur évident manque d'expérience et leur touchante maladresse, leurs baisers échangés lui avaient parus agréables. Mais il préférait ne pas l'avouer à Ron, il tenait bien trop à son amitié !

― C'est bon pour aujourd'hui ! S'écria Olivier, le dos droit sur son balai au milieu du terrain.

Tous les joueurs soufflèrent de soulagement suite à son exclamation et posèrent pied à terre pour se rendre aux vestiaires. Dubois était réellement un tortionnaire malgré le début de neige qui avait commencé à tomber sur Poudlard, il avait insisté pour s'entraîner. Il avait même argumenté qu'ils seraient mieux dehors que dedans vu le monstre qui rôdait à Poudlard… Sans doute le dernier argument qu'il avait trouvé pour convaincre les filles qui rechignaient à s'exposer ainsi au froid si ce n'était pas nécessaire – « _Ce n'est pas un match de Quidditch !_ » s'était écrié Angelina lorsque Dubois commença à brailler que les entraînements étaient vitaux.

Mais Dubois avait finalement eut ce qu'il voulait.

Enfin presque. Fred avait échappé à l'entraînement, essentiellement grâce à son jumeau d'ailleurs ce dernier avait – sans le faire exprès – lancé un sortilège de furoncles sur Fred en voulant viser Percy. Sa manie de se pavaner avait irrité les jumeaux mais leur manœuvre avait un peu dérapé (Percy avait vu Pénélope Deauclair, la préfète de Serdaigle, et avait accouru vers elle). George avait cru échapper également à l'entraînement en justifiant qu'on ne séparait pas les jumeaux aussi facilement. Sa manœuvre était morte dans l'œuf lorsque Olivier avait menacé de lui lancer le même sortilège pour ne pas briser leur si parfaite ressemblance.

Vraiment pas drôle…

Après qu'ils aient rangés les balles, Olivier, George et Harry se rendirent dans les vestiaires où ils se changèrent avec soulagement. Malgré la froideur, Olivier parvenait à les faire transpirer !

― Combien de temps Fred doit rester à l'infirmerie ? Commença Olivier en enlevant son haut.

― Au moins jusqu'à demain. Il semblerait que le sortilège n'ait pas seulement touché son visage… Sourit George, pas le moins du monde touché par ses actes.

― Bien, au moins il sera là pour les autres entraînements. Il en a manqué un, vous vous rendez compte ?!

― Olivier, tu es vraiment obsédé par les entraînements ! Ce n'est pas en loupant une séance que son niveau va drastiquement baisser.

― Bien sûr que si ! Un entraînement rigoureux et régulier optimise singulièrement nos compétences ! N'est-ce pas Harry ?

― Pour sûr… Évasa Harry sans vraiment les regarder.

Le premier match de Quidditch avait été… trafiqué. En effet l'un des Cognards avaient été ensorcelé par nul autre que Dobby, l'elfe de maison des Malefoy, pour s'acharner sur Harry en espérant qu'ainsi le Survivant doive rentrer chez lui et échapper au complot qui sévissait sur lui et ainsi lui sauver la vie. Assez paradoxal, et Harry espérait que le match contre Poufsouffle soit moins ardu.

Ils terminèrent de se déshabiller et allèrent dans les cabines de douches dont les parois, pas assez hautes, laissait voir le sommet du crâne des membres de l'équipe. Harry, étant encore de petite taille, passait encore inaperçu. George chantait toujours dans les douches, habituellement avec son frère, en sautillant un peu partout – un jour, George avait glissé et sa tête avait violemment heurté la porte de la douche, il s'était un peu calmé depuis.

_Move your body like a hairy troll_

_Learning to rock and roll_

Harry ne connaissait pas ce groupe, les _Bizarr' Sisters_, mais il semblait être celui du moment car ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il entendait quelqu'un chanter leurs paroles. Il ferma les yeux sous le jet, entendant à peine Olivier sortir en claquant la porte et soupira doucement sous les sensations apaisantes, fredonnant inconsciemment avec George.

_Spin around like a crazy 'elf_

_A' Dancin' by himself_

Le Polynectar leur avait servit à savoir que Malefoy n'était pas l'Héritier de Serpentard, ce qui n'était pas si étonnant non plus Malefoy était bien trop lâche et peureux pour se risquer à côtoyer un monstre.

_I boogie down like a unicorn_

_No stoppin' till the break of dawn_

Mais ils étaient revenus à la case départ, sans rien d'autre que cet étrange journal qui datait d'il y a cinquante ans, exactement à la même période que la première fois que la Chambre des Secrets à été ouverte. Cependant, il n'avait pas encore réussit à en soutirer quoique ce soit, les pages restaient désespérément vides.

_Put your hands up in the air_

_Like a dog, or just don't care_

Il sourit vaguement en repensant à la forme féline de Hermione qui s'était trompé en prenant un poil de chat pour un cheveu de Millicent Bullstrode avant de sursauter lorsqu'en ouvrant les yeux il tomba sur les yeux marrons clairs de George dont le léger plissement lui indiquait qu'il devait sourire. Par réflexe, il se cacha les parties intime, se demandant si George parvenait à les voir de là où il était. Il rougit violemment.

― Tu es d'une pruderie amusante.

― Parce que tu aimes te montrer nu, toi ? Répliqua Harry, s'éloignant un peu du jet d'eau qui l'aveuglait.

Sans ses lunettes, le visage de George était un peu flou, mais il voyait parfaitement ses yeux brillants le regarder sans ciller. Lui, évita son regard du mieux qu'il pu.

― Tu es comme Ron. Enfin, lui, c'est un cas désespéré, je me souviens d'une fois où Bill avait ramené sa copine à la maison, Ron n'avait jamais osé croiser leur regard et bafouillait des idioties dès qu'il était avec eux. C'était à mourir de rire, avec Fred on passait notre temps à les coincer ensemble, tout les trois.

Harry sourit en repensant à son ami et n'eut aucun mal à imaginer la situation. Il éteignit le jet de la douche, attrapa sa serviette qu'il passa sur sa taille après s'être vivement frotté les cheveux. George en fit de même et ils sortirent pour se poster devant leur casier et s'habiller. Caché par la porte de son casier, Harry enfila rapidement son sous-vêtement avant que la voix de George ne casse le silence.

― Toi aussi Harry, peut-être que tu auras plus de dix-sept ans la première fois où tu embrasseras quelqu'un. Sourit George, l'œil malicieux. Et je dis bien "quelqu'un", et pas "une fille".

― Ah, d'accord, tu essais de me faire le même coup que t'as fait à Ron l'année dernière ? S'amusa Harry en prenant son pantalon.

― Tu n'étais pas là quand on lui a dit ça, Fred et moi. Sa tête me marquera à vie ! Rit George en sautillant pour mettre son pantalon.

Harry s'immobilisa lorsqu'il dû remonter sa braguette, repensant à la phrase de George qui mettait sa ceinture. Il se mordit la lèvre inférieure en rougissant, détournant le regard pour avouer d'une voix qu'il espéra assurée :

― J'ai déjà embrassé quelqu'un.

Lui non plus n'avait pas dit "une fille", remarqua-t-il trop tard en jetant un petit coup d'œil au Weasley qui s'était figé. Un sourire inquiétant étira ses lèvres et Harry se dit qu'il aurait peut-être mieux fait de ne rien dire.

― Oh oh~ ! Voyez vous cela, et tu m'as caché ça, Potter ? Allez, crache tout, quand, qui, pourquoi et comment c'était ?

Abandonnant le reste de ses fringues, George s'appuya sur la porte du casier de Harry et le regarda fixement, accentuant ses rougeurs. Les yeux de Harry s'attardèrent inconsciemment sur son torse hâlé encore un peu humide avant qu'il ne détourne complètement les yeux en cherchant ses lunettes.

― L'année dernière. Répondit-il simplement.

― Mais… tu n'avais que onze ans ! Sérieusement, tu bats les records… Et avec qui ?

― Ça ne te regarde pas… Marmonna Harry en mettant ses lunettes dont les verres étaient légèrement embués. Et l'histoire qui dit que Bill était déjà avec quelqu'un dès la première année était fausse, alors ?

― Bien sûr, il n'en a pas eut avant sa troisième année.

Il les essuya pour les remettre avant de se rendre compte qu'il n'avait pas mis son tee-shirt et son pull et que ses lunettes risquaient de le gêner.

― Je suis sûr que tu bluff. Regarde toi, tu es tout rouge ! C'est sans doute que tu mens, ou que ça avait été contre ton gré.

― Je ne suis pas un menteur ! S'offusqua Harry en se tournant vers lui.

― Alors prouve-le, petit Harry !

Harry arqua un sourcil, une moue aux lèvres, en se demandant si le jumeau le provoquait réellement. En lui sortant une phrase comme ça, c'était clair qu'il voulait qu'il l'embrasse, non ? Il n'avait pas d'autre moyen de lui prouver, et puis même s'il lui disait qu'il avait embrassé son frère, Ron nierait tout en bloc. Il n'avait pas d'autre choix, et le petit air suffisant de George titilla sa fierté Gryffondorienne et le décida.

George faisait bien une tête de plus que lui bien qu'il n'était pas réellement grand, Harry dut donc s'agripper à ses épaules et le pousser un peu vers lui pour atteindre ses lèvres. Il ne sut si c'était de surprise ou d'attente, mais ses lèvres s'entrouvrir et Harry pencha la tête d'un côté pour approfondir le baiser, s'appuyant gauchement sur George en pestant contre sa frêle taille. Cela restait un baiser léger, qui ne dura pas plus de deux secondes et qui lui ramena les mêmes sensations qu'avec Ron.

George le repoussa finalement doucement, encore sonné par ce qui venait de se passer, et le visage étonné de Harry le fit revenir à lui.

― Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

― Je… Mais, je peux savoir ce qu'il t'a prit ?

Vaguement appuyé sur son torse, Harry fronça ses sourcils et bafouilla quelques mots, disant que George avait implicitement demandé qu'il l'embrasse pour prouver qu'il l'avait déjà fait. Et George éclata de rire.

― Mais non ! Je voulais que tu me dises avec qui, ou s'il y avait des témoins ! Je lui aurais demandé comme ça.

― Il n'aurait pas répondu oui, même si tu lui promettais tous les galions de Londres.

― Tu as dit "Il", cette fois tu es cuit.

Harry rougit brutalement en bégayant avant que le rire de George ne lui coupe la voix. Être attiré par les hommes n'était pas une bonne chose alors, si le Weasley se moquait de lui… L'esprit plus morose, il se saisit de son tee-shirt avant que la main de George ne l'arrête et ne le tourne encore vers lui.

― La seule chose que tu m'as prouvé avec ce baiser, c'est que tu embrasses comme un gamin. Se moqua George en enlevant les lunettes de Harry de son nez.

Les lèvres de Harry se déformèrent en une moue vexée adorable et il croisa les bras en détournant le regard. George posa ses lunettes rondes sur le haut d'un casier et tira un peu plus Harry vers lui, amusé par son air boudeur.

― Attends, le grand George Weasley va t'apprendre. Sois honoré par son apprentissage !

Sa main se saisit du menton de Harry et lui rejeta complètement la tête en arrière – à tel point que Potter eut presque mal – avant d'écraser leurs lèvres ensemble. Ils n'avaient que deux ans de différence, mais Harry était encore un enfant inexpérimenté qui ne devait pas prendre pleinement conscience de ce qu'il était en train de faire. Il se laissa complètement aller contre George, fronçant légèrement les sourcils en sentant sa langue tracer un sillage humide sur sa lèvre inférieure. Cette fois, Harry prit une teinte cramoisie en se faisant la réflexion qu'il n'avait pas fait cela avec Ron et alors qu'il voulait s'essuyer la lèvre, une pression de la main de George sur sa mâchoire lui fit ouvrir la bouche. Il haleta en s'accrochant plus fortement au Weasley, gémissant en sentant sa langue dévastatrice ravager sa bouche et remarqua à peine George le plaquer contre le métal dur des casiers.

Ça n'avait rien à voir avec les bisous échangés avec Ron.

C'était beaucoup moins innocent, beaucoup plus embrasé et diablement plus délicieux. Harry avait chaud, il commençait à brûler, et le contact avec la peau ardente de George lui laissait croire qu'il était dans le même état. La main de George sur son dos nu le plaquait si fermement contre lui que Harry craint un instant de ne plus pouvoir se détacher de lui. Ses propres mains entouraient le cou du Batteur comme pour lui interdire de se relever et de rompre le baiser. Lorsque le premier gémissement de Harry filtra ses lèvres pour mourir dans la bouche tentatrice de George, ce dernier consentit à le relâcher légèrement sans pour autant éloigner leur corps.

― Ça, c'est un baiser, Potter.

L'esprit encore embrumé, Harry ne répondit rien et George termina de s'habiller avec un sourire moqueur, ravi des rougeurs proéminentes de l'Attrapeur. Harry se demanda vaguement pourquoi George prendrait-il la peine de l'embrasser. Prendre l'excuse de son baiser foireux n'était pas suffisant, non ? Reprenant ses esprits, Harry termina de s'habiller avant de se rendre compte que ses lunettes étaient encore au dessus des casiers, clairement hors de sa portée.

Une seconde, est-ce que c'était George qui était gay ?

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>Ouais, dans cette fic, ils auront tous le feu aux fesses. Ou aux lèvres. Enfin bon, les hormones en ébullition, quoi ! Je m'en rends compte, et il ne faudra pas vous en étonner. C'est de moi qu'on parle les amis, et je n'aime pas m'embêter avec ces questions d'adolescents pré-pubères du genre "<em>Suis-je gay ? Suis-je hétéro ?<em>", c'est trop compliqué. **

**Et puis c'est une fiction courte, qui est venu comme ça, je ne vais pas m'appesantir sur ce genre de détail, ne vous en déplaise. Avec cette fiction, je prône la simplicité, parce que c'est fatigant de toujours voir les protagonistes se déchirer la gueule à cause des quiproquos, tout ça quoi. Un peu de sobriété, ça fait toujours plaisir !**

**Karrow.**


	3. Harry Potter et Perceval Weasley

**J'avais hésité à qualifier cette fiction de PWP, puisqu'au final on ne parle que de relation physique, même si pas entièrement sexuelle. Mais étant donné que ce n'est pas que ça, je ne l'ai pas fait. Mais j'ai peut-être mal fait, je ne sais pas si je dois la qualifier de PWP...**

**Mais on s'en fout, nan ?**

**Cette fois, c'est notre petit Percy en scène, mais comment Harry arrivera-t-il à pécho ce coincé du cul ? Réponse dans le chapitre !**

**Bonne lecture !**

.

* * *

><p><strong>HARRY POTTER ET LA FAMILLE WEASLEY<strong>

**_3ème Année : Harry Potter et Perceval Weasley_**

**―**

La victoire de l'équipe de Quidditch de Gryffondor avait déclenché tellement de bonheur et d'émoi que tous les Gryffondor avaient décidés de faire une fête improvisée. La salle commune, autrefois vide, s'était vue remplie par des aliments rapportés des cuisines. Les elfes de maison étaient ravis d'approvisionner la tour et Fred et George avaient même pu rapporter du Whisky Pur Feu – sans que personne ne sache comment, mais on les soupçonnait de garder une réserve quelque part.

Olivier avait réussit à convaincre une part des septièmes et sixièmes années d'insonoriser la salle commune et les dortoirs et après un fastidieux travail, la musique, les cris, les bruits divers n'eurent aucunes limites. Hermione était à peine rester que le bruit l'avait insupporté et qu'elle s'était enfermé dans sa chambre pour poursuivre un devoir quelconque, Harry avait perdu Ron près du buffet et s'était vu coincé avec Olivier qui ne cessait de lui parler du match qu'ils venaient de faire. C'était limite si le capitaine de l'équipe ne pleurait pas sur son épaule pour le remercier de la belle victoire et de la coupe qu'ils avaient reçue.

Harry ne pensait plus du tout au Sinistros ou à Sirius Black, le traître qui avait vendu ses parents à Voldemort.

La salle était si bruyante qu'ils devaient crier pour parler l'un à l'autre, même en étant face à face. A chaque pas, il bousculait un élève, il avait déjà cru sentir plusieurs mains toucher ses fesses, mais il avouait sans peine s'amuser. Bon nombre d'étudiants étaient ivre, certains s'étaient évanouit ou endormi, d'autres étaient déjà monté dans leur dortoir – accompagnés ou non –, et Harry remarqua quelques couples qui semblaient s'amuser un peu _trop_ _intimement_. Rougissant un peu, Harry alla boire à nouveau, suivit de près par Olivier.

― C'est ma dernière année ! Encore un peu, et je repartais perdant – _hic !_ –. Heureusement que tu étais là, Harry ! S'exclama pour la énième fois Olivier en s'appuyant sur l'Attrapeur, les premières marques de l'ivresses s'étalant sur ses joues.

Peu après, Olivier s'endormit sur le sol, et un groupe de personnes consentit à le pousser contre le mur pour ne pas qu'il se fasse écraser par les danseurs éméchés. Harry – déjà bien ivre –, se retrouva finalement devant Percy sans trop savoir comment. Ce dernier participait également à la fête, pour le plus grand ébahissement de chacun, et scandait le mérite des joueurs. Une bouteille entière de Whisky était posée devant lui et il tira presque Harry pour qu'ils boivent ensemble, ravi d'avoir devant lui le réalisateur de cet exploit.

Harry ne chercha pas à s'y soustraire.

Il but allègrement, riant à gorge déployée avec Percy en faisait fi des regards étonnés des autres et la bouteille se retrouva vite vide.

― Oh, plus de Whisky ! Rit Harry en fixant béatement la bouteille.

Percy se pencha à son tour comme pour assister au phénomène et il laissa tomber la même phrase que Harry, l'air plus embêté qu'amusé. Levant maladroitement sa baguette, il lança un _Accio_ à l'aveuglette et une bouteille percuta son torse alors que le propriétaire de la bouteille laissa échapper une exclamation outrée.

― Désolé, dit Percy en regardant à sa droite, vers le buffet sans savoir si l'élève était par là ou non – élève qui se trouvait à gauche, derrière eux.

Harry prit la bouteille et la descendit cul sec, laissant les yeux de Percy admirer les _glou glou_ de sa gorge avant qu'il ne tende la bouteille au roux qui but sans état d'âme. La chaleur était étouffante, le bruit cacophonique, la musique infernale, et Harry comprenait à peine ce que lui disait Percy.

― Gagné la coupe ! Tu es fort, Harry – _hic !_ –, fort, ouais, comme Charlie. Peut-être plus, je ne sais pas trop… Es-tu plus fort que lui ?

― Ouais ! Rit Harry en se laissant tomber sur son épaule.

― M'étonne pas ! Mais Charlie aussi est fort, hein, bon, c'est vrai que jouer au Quidditch reste moins impressionnant que d'être Préfet-en-Chef… Je t'ai déjà dit que j'étais Préfet-en-Chef ?

― Ouais !

― On s'entend plus ici… Pensa tout haut Percy en jetant un coup d'œil vitreux à la salle.

Se relevant, Percy attrapa la main de Harry et le tira avec lui, chipant une énième bouteille dans l'ignorance totale et ils quittèrent la salle commune, montant les marches menant aux dortoirs d'un pas malhabile. Harry sautillait joyeusement à côté du Préfet, chantonnant une chanson sans source qu'il inventa sur le moment, sa main toujours dans celle de Percy. Il rit à chaque trébuchement, chaque faux pas, chaque marche qu'ils loupaient. Les lunettes de Perceval étaient de travers.

― Au fait, Pénélope a félicité ma maison, et grâce à toi j'ai gagné dix Galions ! Tu sais, pour ta victoire sur Serdaigle – je sais, c'était il y a un moment, mais tout de même ! J'ai prévu de – _hic !_ – de m'acheter une robe neuve, pour lorsque je rentrerais au ministère, ou alors une autre paire de chaussure, ou peut-être une belle montre en or ? T'en penses quoi ?

― Cool !

Percy sembla satisfait par sa réponse et Harry se laissa guider jusqu'à la chambre de Percy, tout en haut de la tour. Le monde tournait autour de lui, perçait ses sens et Harry riait comme un enfant. Il pénétra dans la chambre des Préfets-en-Chef, tout en haut de la tour, et tournoya sur lui-même pour l'observer dans sa globalité, sous l'œil fier et prétentieux de Percy. Ce dernier s'avança bringuebalant jusqu'à son lit et s'avachit dessus, tapotant grossièrement la place à ses côtés pour inviter Potter à venir également.

― Enfin, je désespérais de voir la Coupe venir à notre maison ! C'était prodigieux, Harry, la manière dont tu as plongé et tu as lâché ton balai… Impressionnant !

– Ouais !

Percy fit apparaître deux verres et ils burent joyeusement discutant encore de tout et de rien – Percy discutait, Harry se contentait d'acquiescer d'un « Ouais ! » ou d'un « Cool ! » avec un rire jovial qui faisait sourire Percy. L'un comme l'autre ne tenait pas l'alcool, et l'euphorie de la victoire avait totalement désinhibé Percy qui se laissait complètement aller. Harry ne quittait pas son visage du regard, contemplant son visage joyeux et ses yeux noisettes pétillants derrière ses lunettes en écailles, son sourire aux dents blanches, ses tâches de son presque masqués par ses rougeurs d'ivresses, ses gestes maladroits, sa voix rauque et lointaine, et Harry décida qu'il était complètement craquant. Mais il ne lui faisait pas face, et cela lui déplaisait.

Spontanément, Harry se mit à califourchon sur ses genoux, détaillant avidement chacune de ses expressions, et le nouveau Percy qu'il découvrait alors que ce dernier ne sembla même pas faire attention à leur position. Harry fixait ses lèvres roses, observait presque avec obsession leurs mouvements sensuels, s'humectant les lèvres en les voyant humides de bière, serrant ses mains sur ses épaules larges.

Est-ce qu'elles avaient le goût du Whisky ?

― Et tu vois, elle m'avait demandé si on pouvait sortir ensemble. Bien sûr, j'ai dit oui, Pénélope est une fille des plus charmantes, extrêmement intelligente et sérieuse – elle est préfète ! Et puis elle a de beaux – _hic !_ – cheveux, non ? Et ses yeux…

Sans lui laisser le temps de finir, accaparé par ses lèvres, Harry l'embrassa, écrasant leur lunettes ensemble et Percy répondit dans un état second. Tous deux complètement ivre, ils s'embrassèrent suavement avant que Harry ne se détache.

― … bleus, pas comme ceux trop foncés de Charlie, ou trop délavés de Ron, mais un beau bleu ciel brillant. Continua-t-il comme s'ils n'avaient rien fait, inconscient de ce qui venait de se passer.

Harry sourit. Oui, ils avaient le goût du Whisky. Et c'était tout bonnement délicieux. Elles se mouvaient sans discontinuité, comme une provocation, le défiant de venir les prendre encore, de les faire se mouvoir contre ses propres lèvres, de leur arracher un soupir, et Harry, en tout bon Griffondor, s'y laissa tenter.

Percy se tu encore une fois et répondit au baiser, le visage de Pénélope imprimé sur sa rétine et sa main gauche trouva refuge sur la taille du plus jeune, le pressant davantage contre lui. Harry s'accrocha à sa nuque, dévorant la bouche du roux avec une avidité qu'il ne se connaissait pas, gémissant piteusement entre ses lèvres chaudes avant de se retirer pour inspirer une grande goulée d'air. Légèrement essoufflé, Percy mit un peu plus de temps à déblatérer d'autres propos, et Harry se saisit de la bouteille pour la boire. Les yeux du Préfet se posèrent sur sa gorge et son menton où un filet de la boisson s'était frayé un passage.

Il s'avança pour la lécher, et l'Attrapeur laissa tomber la bouteille pour partager un baiser avec Weasley, déversant l'alcool qu'il avait en bouche dans la sienne. C'était bon, pensa Harry en s'appuyant tellement sur Percy qu'il tomba en arrière dans un froissement de tissu à peine perceptible. A califourchon sur lui, Harry dévasta sa bouche, sentant à peine les mains du Préfet s'attarder sur ses hanches et sa taille. Quelque chose de dur appuya sur la cuisse de Potter qui descendit lentement sa main pour l'attraper.

Une baguette ? Harry tâtonna l'objet dur, faisait fi des grognements de Perceval qui continua de parler, la bouche de Harry désormais contre sa gorge.

― Et tu vois, le professeur, Mmh… Le professeur McGonagall m'avait félicité pour avoir réussi à transformer mon bureau en sanglier, et Ha… J'ai été le seul à y arriver. Admirable pas vrai, Penny ?

― Ouais… !

Non, ce n'était pas une baguette… Il n'arrivait pas à la retirer de là, il avait beau tirer, faire glisser, pencher, elle restait là, contre sa cuisse. Harry se releva, laissant le Préfet couché continuer de parler en le prenant pour sa petite-amie et, en regardant plus bas, l'Attrapeur remarqua que le bâton était sous le pantalon du roux. Perplexe, il n'hésita pas à baisser son pantalon, voyant qu'en plus le bâton était dans son caleçon… ! De plus en plus intrigué, comme un enfant qui découvrait une poupée russe, Harry retira même le sous-vêtement dans l'indifférence de Percy qui semblait trop ivre pour se rendre compte de quoi que ce soit.

La vue de l'objet du crime arracha une exclamation ébahie à Harry. Il le prit entre ses mains, riant en voyant le gland.

― Oh ! Rose !

Il pensa immédiatement à une sucette à la fraise et Harry réfléchit longtemps en regardant le membre de Percy. Ce n'était définitivement pas une baguette, les baguettes étaient fines et tenaient entre deux doigts, mais là il devait l'empoigner de toute sa main pour la faire tenir verticalement. Et elle était fixement accrochée à Percy. Dans un éclair de lucidité, il baissa son propre pantalon et son sous-vêtement, fixant son propre membre mou entre ses jambes écartées.

Harry sembla soudain extrêmement triste.

― Pourquoi mou ? Pleurnicha-t-il en touchant son sexe.

Jaloux, il fusilla le membre turgescent de Percy qui semblait perdu dans son monologue sur la responsabilité qu'il avait, et Harry se laissa tomber entre les jambes du roux. Il n'arrivait pas à réfléchir convenablement, et la respiration qui s'échappait de ses lèvres s'échouait sur le sexe tendu, fit gémir Percy.

C'était rose. Ne cessait de se dire Harry. Rose, rond, brillant. Sucré ? Peut-être… Non content de rester dans l'ignorance, Harry se souleva sur ses coudes, le visage au dessus du membre échoué sur le ventre de Percy, et il donna un coup de langue timide au gland. Percy s'arrêta dans son monologue, gémit brutalement avant de reprendre sans plus de cérémonie.

― Le professeur Dumbledore lui-même avait été Préfet-en-Chef, vois-tu, Penny ?

Ce n'était pas sucré, en fait, il ne savait toujours pas quel goût ça pouvait avoir. Mais il avait remarqué que Percy se taisait pour émettre des sons étranges lorsqu'il touchait le bâton. Souriant face à sa nouvelle distraction, il donna un autre coup de langue, plus long cette fois, plus franc, et fixa avec amusement le visage rouge de Percy se contracter dans le plaisir et sa bouche s'ouvrit en une longue complainte.

Harry fixa son propre entrejambe, en colère contre son propre bâton qui ne voulait pas agir pareillement que celui du plus âgé. Il le toucha encore, tâta de sa main, tira un peu pour espérer le tendre, avant de gémir doucement. Tiens, la sensation était bonne. Il recommença, se toucha longuement, voyant que faire aller et venir sa main le long de son sexe était plus optimale pour déclencher cette délicieuse sensation.

Il laissa échapper une exclamation ravie en voyant son membre durcir et pointer et lança un regard narquois au membre de Percy. Lui aussi pouvait avoir un beau bâton bien dur ! Et son petit bout était rose aussi ! Mais il avait l'impression que le sien était moins grand… ? Il se plaça au dessus du bassin de Percy, les jambes écartées à côté de ses hanches, et plaqua leur membre ensemble pour rendre compte de leur taille respective. Et c'était vrai, le sien était plus petit, moins rose, mais quelque chose dans le fait de voir les deux bâtons collés l'un à l'autre avait quelque chose d'amusant.

― Percy !

― Oui, Penny d'amour ?

― Pareil ! Rit Harry en le regardant, les yeux si brillants qu'ils semblaient illuminer la pièce.

― Oui Penny, toi aussi tu es Préfete, bien sûr, mais vois-tu…

Et Harry ne l'écouta pas plus et reporta son regard sur leur sexe pressé. Il se leva et se rassit, riant encore comme un enfant en voyant leurs testicules s'écraser et Harry repoussa le pull du Préfet pour ne pas qu'il gêne dans sa contemplation. La chaleur qu'il ressentait força Harry à se dévêtir complètement, et la sensation de leur peau plu immédiatement à Harry. Ses mouvements firent frictionner leur membre, et Potter gémit doucement alors que les mains de Percy se retrouvaient à nouveau sur ses hanches.

Harry bougea, presque désespérément, fixant avec obsession leur sexe rouge se frotter lascivement et il sourit en voyant le visage perdu de Perceval. Leurs lunettes de travers, ils bougeaient jusqu'à en devenir dingue, avant de jouir avec contentement. Couché à côté du Préfet qui semblait endormi, Harry glissa la main le long de son torse aux poils roux, cueillant le liquide blanchâtre qui maculait son torse, et rit encore stupidement en se disant qu'en plus d'être amusant, c'était bon.

.

Le lendemain, un mal de crâne horriblement dérangeant réveilla Harry qui pesta silencieusement. Ce n'était pas sa cicatrice qui lui faisait mal, de cela il en était certain, mais la douleur de son front était telle que sa vue se brouillait pas moment. Il s'épongea le front, remarquant qu'il faisait horriblement chaud, et lorsqu'il remit ses lunettes en position la vue de Percy l'arrêta net. Leur corps entrelacé transpirait, le torse de Percy était encore sale, les draps complètement défait et les rideaux n'étaient même pas tirés. Il eut encore plus mal lorsque _tous_ les souvenirs de la veille revinrent en lui et il sauta sur ses pieds pour s'habiller rapidement et filer sans demander son reste.

Percy ne bougea pas du tout, et Harry se surprit à souhaiter qu'il ne se réveille jamais.

Harry descendit les marches pour se rendre dans sa chambre, le visage tellement rouge qu'on pouvait deviner les volutes de fumée qui s'échappaient des pores de sa peau. Il pria de toute ses force pour que jamais, _jamais_ le Préfet-en-Chef ne se souvienne de ce moment de leur vie. Si l'alcool rendait Percy indifférent a tout ce qui l'entourait, lui pouvait se plaindre de se voir réduit à l'état de marmot ignare et complètement à côté de la plaque…

Il trébucha sur l'une des marches et s'appuya à un mur, se laissant misérablement tomber au sol, une main sur la bouche. Il se jura de ne plus boire une goutte d'alcool pour le reste de sa vie !

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>J'aime bien celui-là, Harry est si adorable. Mais il a treize ans, hein, c'est plus un gamin, non ? Je ne fais pas dans le vicieux pervers innommable aux actions répréhensibles et choquantes ou je-ne-sais-pas-quoi. Je trouve qu'il est assez vieux pour faire ce genre de choses, tant que c'est pas trop poussé... En même temps c'est une fiction, donc de l'imaginaire, donc du fantasme, donc de l'irréel (et je ne sais plus quoi mettre comme synonyme encore)<strong>

**Pas d'insulte !**

**Pour converser d'un tout autre sujet : ouais je sais, j'ai posté tôt. Pour vous dire la vérité, j'ai déjà écrit les six premiers chapitres. Depuis longtemps. Mais en fait je galère un peu pour le septième et je cherche encore quoi mettre dans le huitième. Et je n'aime pas trop poster quelque chose quand je ne sais pas si je pourrais maintenir les délais fixés (par moi-même par ailleurs), alors j'attends de finir la fiction avant de la poster.**

**Mais ce cas-ci est un peu différent, dirons-nous.**

**Je sais que je la finirais, étant donné qu'elle n'est pas longue. Mais je ne sais pas encore comment la terminer ! C'est pour cela que je préfère m'accorder deux semaines entre les chapitres, pour avoir du temps pour les écrire et tracer le chemin. Sauf que là, c'est les vacances (je n'ai qu'une semaine, mais vaut mieux ça que rien !) alors j'ai décidé de me faire plaisir (parce que oui, poster un chapitre me fait plaisir) et de mettre ce chapitre. Vénérez-moi, petits lecteurs, mon plaisir est le vôtre.**

**Ne vous attendez pas à de cadeau pour la suite, sauf si je termine le septième d'ici là, patientez deux semaines. Merci.**

**Ich liebe dich.**

**Karrow.**


	4. Harry Potter et William Weasley

**Eh oui, j'ai mis sa "relation" avec Bill en quatrième année, parce c'est durant la fin de la quatrième année de Harry que Bill se met avec Fleur. Harry a quatorze ans, il est assez vieux dirons-nous, et puis de toute façon je ne pouvais pas le placer après sinon Bill aurait trompé Fleur et je ne voulais pas de cela.**

**Mais appréciez tout de même, je vous prie :**

.

* * *

><p><strong>HARRY POTTER ET LA FAMILLE WEASLEY<strong>

**_4ème Année : Harry Potter et William Weasley_**

**―**

Le match Irlande/Bulgare avait été prodigieux, et l'état d'excitation dans lequel étaient les Weasley, Harry et Hermione ne semblait pas vouloir s'apaiser le moins du monde. Prit dans le flot de la foule, ils suivaient docilement le courant en s'extasiant avec grandiloquence sur chaque partie du match et finirent par atteindre leur tente. Personne n'avait la moindre envie de dormir et, compte tenu du vacarme qui régnait autour d'eux, Mr. Weasley fut d'accord pour qu'ils boivent une dernière tasse de chocolat avant de se coucher. Regroupés tant bien que mal dans la cuisine, certains assis devant la table de bois brut, d'autre debout appuyés aux murs, ils se plongèrent dans une discussion allègre et passionnée sur les meilleurs moments du match.

Les jumeaux scandaient à tue-tête les prouesses impressionnantes des Irlandais alors que Ron leur crachait presque à la figure les mouvements imbattables de Viktor Krum, le joueur de Quidditch le plus prisé du moment. Charlie et Percy étaient pris dans une conversation sérieuse avec leur père alors que de leur côté, Hermione et Ginny dénigraient presque la célébrité de Krum en mettant en avant ses défauts – notamment son air constamment grognon. Harry, derrière Ron, écoutait attentivement son meilleur ami laisser ses passions s'étaler ostentatoirement et alors qu'il allait s'insérer dans le dialogue, son regard se porta sur l'aîné Weasley, adossé à la chambranle de la porte avec une tasse de chocolat à la main, et qui regardait calmement la pièce d'un œil étrangement tendre.

Harry savait qu'il ne devrait peut-être pas le déranger dans un moment qui semblait si intime, mais une impulsion le fit avancer d'un pas.

― Hey. Souffla Harry en arrivant à sa hauteur, comme s'il ne voulait pas que quelqu'un d'autre les entende.

Bill ne sursauta pas, il baissa ses yeux pour observer Harry et lui sourit avant de reporter son regard vers la cuisine.

Sans pouvoir s'en empêcher, le regard de Harry détailla scrupuleusement Bill, passant sur ses longs cheveux retenus en catogan, le petit sourire en coin qu'il arborait, la boucle d'oreille en dent de serpent qui brillait faiblement, sa carrure imposante, ses muscles saillant sous ses vêtements tendances.

William était _sexy_.

― Si maman était là, elle nous aurait tous directement envoyée au lit, quitte à ce que l'insomnie nous assaille. On aurait finit par parler à voix basse tous ensemble, et elle aurait rappliqué pour nous faire un bon sermon.

La voix de Bill était tout juste assez forte pour qu'il l'entende, mais il se rapprocha tout de même de lui pour être sûr de ne pas manquer ses paroles. Ses yeux se tournèrent vers les silhouettes des autres et il sourit en voyant Ron se prendre la tête avec les jumeaux.

― Tu aimes beaucoup ta famille.

Un simple sourire lui répondit et Harry faillit se mordre la lèvre sous le charme évident de l'aîné. Déjà que la première année il avait osé proposer d'embrasser Ron – et ils l'avaient fait, en plus, plusieurs fois ! –, la deuxième année George lui avait roulé le patin de sa vie, la troisième année l'ivresse lui avait presque fait faire une fellation à Percy, ils avaient tout de même eu un orgasme, et cette année il faisait de l'œil à Bill…

Il allait finir par croire qu'il avait cette famille dans la peau. Et qu'il adorait les roux.

― Je suis l'aîné, j'ai vu tout ce petit monde grandir, je peux te dire que ça crée des liens assez forts. Je les connais par cœur, et ça faisait longtemps que je ne les avais pas vu tous ensemble.

Il oubliait souvent qu'ils étaient sept en tout, et que l'écart d'âge était de onze ans – Ginny, la plus jeune, avait treize ans, et Bill en avait vingt-quatre. Lui qui était fils unique, il ne comprenait sans doute pas trop ce que pouvait ressentir Bill, mais ça devait être proche d'un lien parental. Il devait se sentir responsable d'eux, il avait dû participer un peu à leur éducation, sans doute a-t-il tenté d'arranger les choses lorsqu'ils faisaient des bêtises, il avait aussi dû leur apprendre beaucoup de choses.

Harry aurait bien voulu avoir un grand frère.

Il but une gorgée de chocolat et se rendit compte qu'il ne lui en restait plus.

― Ta mère ne doit pas penser que tu donnes le bon exemple, non ? Sourit Harry en posant sa tasse un peu plus loin.

Il pointa sa coiffure du menton, lança un regard éloquent à sa boucle d'oreille et ses vêtements, et un sourire amusé étira les fines lèvres de Bill.

― Eh bien, le fait d'avoir été Préfet-en-Chef doit pallier à… cela.

Harry saisit une mèche rousse qui chatouillait l'oreille de Bill, la laissa glisser entre ses doigts en se faisant la réflexion que Bill était vraiment grand. Une tête et demi de plus que lui, presque deux. De toute façon, il n'était pas bien dur d'être plus grand que Harry.

― Si elle t'avait vraiment eu pour fils, je crois qu'elle aurait ragé tous les jours sur tes cheveux.

Harry sourit de toutes ses dents, pouffant silencieusement alors que Bill décoiffa allègrement ses cheveux noirs. Sa main s'attarda plus que de raison, glissant subrepticement sur la nuque hâlée du Survivant et leur regard s'accrochèrent brièvement.

― Je peux ? Demanda Harry sans quitter ses yeux bleus du regard, pointant un doigt la tasse que tenait encore Bill.

Il n'attendit pas de réponse, posa sa main par-dessus celle du roux en levant la tasse pour la faire accéder à sa bouche. Il but longuement, provoquant presque Bill du regard et après un léger bruit de succion relâcha la tasse. Il avait étrangement chaud à la main, celle qui avait tenu la main du Weasley, et une douce chaleur embrasa ses reins. Il passa une langue sur ses lèvres pour laper les dernières traces de chocolat avant de sourire d'un air faussement innocent.

― C'est délicieux.

Bill avança lentement vers lui, posant la tasse vide sur une table derrière Harry, leur corps si proche qu'ils pouvaient sentir les frissons de l'autre. Leurs yeux ancrés l'un dans l'autre n'avait plus rien d'innocent ou d'ambigus et ils n'entendirent plus le brouhaha de la cuisine ou de l'extérieur. Le silence inquiéta tout de même Harry bien qu'il n'en laissât rien paraître après tout, dix ans de différence, c'était beaucoup. Plus encore puisque Bill avait vingt-quatre ans et que lui n'était qu'un gamin de quatorze. Peut-être que le roux allait se foutre de lui ?

Mais ses pensées s'envolèrent lorsque Bill prit la parole :

― Il y a un peu trop de monde ici, non ? Murmura-t-il d'une voix rauque qui le fit frémir d'impatience.

Si sexy…

Harry se contenta d'hocher vaguement de la tête et la main de Bill saisit doucement la sienne – tellement plus petite, pensa Harry en fixant sa main perdue dans celle plus large et bronzé de Bill – et ils s'éloignèrent jusqu'à arriver dans la chambre où quatre lits superposés étaient éparpillés dans la pièce. La salle était très simple, assez vaste pour contenir les lits bien qu'ils fussent presque collés l'un à l'autre, où le rouge et l'orange étaient les couleurs dominantes. Heureusement, le manque de luminosité atténuait les couleurs trop vives.

Il sourit en se sentant plaqué contre la porte après que Bill eût lancé un vague sort d'impassibilité mais soupira presque de frustration en le voyant simplement se fixer devant lui, leur bouche séparée de seulement quelques maigres centimètres.

― Eh bien, _Harry_, on se prend pour un grand ? Ricana narquoisement Bill en plaquant plus étroitement leur corps ensemble.

Vexé, Harry fronça les sourcils, une moue boudeuse aux lèvres avant de sourire malicieusement.

― Et toi, tu te laisses tenter par les petits jeunes ? Ta vie sexuelle ne doit pas être très palpitante…

Le plissement des yeux du roux lui apprit qu'il avait fait mouche mais le fin sourire qu'il avait démentait quelque peu. Ses yeux verts s'attardèrent sur ses lèvres.

― Ne me dit que la tienne l'est ? Murmura Bill, le regard embrasé.

― Mmh… Pas vraiment, non. Avoua Harry, une moue aux lèvres et un sourcil arqué.

Les épaules de Bill furent secouées d'un bref rire silencieux, mais ses yeux ne quittaient pas ceux de Potter. Harry était tenté de se dresser sur la pointe des pieds pour effleurer ses lèvres.

― Alors tu aimerais en avoir une ? N'est-tu pas un peu jeune pour penser à ça ?

― Commence déjà par m'embrasser, les autres ne vont pas rester éternellement dans la cuisine…

Et Harry se dressa sur la pointe des pieds pour l'embrasser, s'accrochant presque désespérément à ses épaules tandis que Bill le plaquait plus fermement contre lui. Harry gémit puissamment sous les assauts de sa langue chaude, les gestes fébriles et le cœur au supplice. Bill était sexy, et avait de l'expérience, et c'était foutrement bon.

Bill agrippa ses cuisses et le souleva, forçant Harry à enrouler ses jambes autour de sa taille pour se maintenir contre lui et Harry haleta brutalement en sentant le membre dur qui appuyait sur son entrejambe. Son dos se cambra lorsque Bill prit soin de frotter consciencieusement leur membre ensemble tout en mordillant la base de son cou. Sa main partie vers la nuque de l'aîné et empoigna ses cheveux avant qu'il ne tire pour en retirer le catogan. Il sentit son membre durcir sous les assauts de Bill et ses gémissements se firent de plus en plus forts.

Bill grogna en entendant soudain les bruits fort peu discret que faisait la porte grinçante et les gémissements non étouffés de Harry. Il recula en maintenant toujours Harry contre lui et le laissa tomber sur le premier lit qu'il trouva, celui de Charlie. Les gestes impatients et fébriles, il retira violemment le jean de Harry et son sous-vêtement, prenant tout juste le temps de baisser ses propres vêtements sur ses cuisses avant de reprendre la friction avec un gémissement de plaisir. D'un mouvement vif il plaqua les poignets de Potter de chaque côté de sa tête et bougea ardemment ses hanches contre les siennes. Il fallait faire vite, ils n'avaient pas beaucoup de temps devant eux, et Bill se fit mentalement la réflexion qu'il ne pouvait pas coucher avec lui.

C'était le meilleur ami de son petit frère, et il ne ressentait rien pour lui si ce n'était une attirance certaine et une amitié.

Il plaqua sa bouche contre la sienne pour atténuer ses gémissements et grogna. Dieu, ce que c'était bon… Il gardait l'oreille attentive pour se tenir prêt au moindre bruit suspect qui suggérerait que ses frères et son père viendrait, et accentua ses mouvements. Il n'en fallu pas plus pour que Harry se cabre et gémisse puissamment entre ses lèvres. Après quelques mouvements, Bill jouit à son tour dans un grognement sourd qui plu à Harry et ils restèrent immobiles un moment pour reprendre leur souffle. Leur front accolé, un peu en sueur, et le souffle saccadé, ils se regardèrent paisiblement. Bill, se rendant compte qu'il serrait si durement les poignets fins de Harry que ses jointures avaient blanchies desserra lentement ses doigts crispés. Harry grimaça sans émettre le moindre son, mais certain qu'il aurait des marques violacés très bientôt.

Il se sentait poisseux et regrettait de ne connaître aucun sortilège nettoyant.

Mais ça avait été outrageusement bon.

Ils avaient fait la même chose que Harry avait faite à Percy – en plus direct, avec Percy, Harry s'était extasié plus que de raison sur des choses qui n'en valaient pas la peine, à cause de l'alcool – mais la conscience de ce qu'ils avaient fait avait rendu le moment meilleur encore qu'avec le troisième fils Weasley. Harry avait encore toutes ses capacités mentales (jusqu'à preuve du contraire) et la satisfaction qu'il en tirait le menait à un haut degré de contentement.

Un sourire niais et stupide sur le visage, Harry ferma les yeux en se plongea dans les délices post-coïtales, s'attirant un regard moqueur de Bill. Avec un mouvement de sa baguette retrouvée, le roux les nettoya avant de s'avachir à côté de Potter, un bras derrière la tête.

― Pourquoi tu n'as pas cherché à aller plus loin ? Souffla-t-il, faussement indifférent. Je me rends compte maintenant que j'avais un comportement d'allumeur, et que tu aurais très bien pu demander à faire… _plus_.

La première année, ça n'avait été qu'une impulsion candide et enfantine la deuxième année, il avait été prit au dépourvu et avait subit la troisième année, il avait été victime de l'alcool au même titre que son partenaire ; mais cette fois-ci il était pleinement conscient et consentant. Ses expériences passées lui avaient plu et la perspective de les réitérer avec Bill l'avait un peu trop enthousiasmé…

Le rire de Bill le fit sourire. Il avait de très beaux yeux bleus.

― Je ne suis pas stupide, tes gestes étaient tellement maladroits que j'étais à deux doigts de te stupéfixer pour te balancer sur ton lit.

Harry lui donna un coup à son bras avant de rire silencieusement. Peut-être qu'il avait été malhabile, mais ça s'était fait si naturellement qu'il n'avait pas ressentit une once de doute ou d'hésitation. Il s'était juste laissé porté, _Bill_ l'avait porté au bord du gouffre du plaisir, et il avait adoré ça. S'il se sentait comme ça rien qu'avec ces attouchements, il n'osait imaginer la teneur de l'acte…

― Dis-moi… Commença William avec un brin d'hésitation. Ce n'était qu'un coup, non… ?

― Ouais. Sûr. Pourquoi, tu veux… ? Reprit Harry en hésitant sur la fin de sa phrase, un brin horrifié par ce que pouvait penser Weasley.

― Tant mieux, soupira Bill. Sans vouloir te vexer, t'es encore un gamin, Potter. Et moi je ne cherche pas particulièrement à me caser.

Harry ne dit rien, s'étirant brièvement en grimaçant lorsqu'il sentit son tee-shirt moite de sueur lui coller à la peau. La prochaine fois, il faudra qu'il pense à être complètement nu, ce sera moins désagréable.

― Oh merde, ils arrivent. Dit Bill en entendant du bruit dans la cuisine.

Ils se relevèrent rapidement, Harry titubant brièvement après ce qu'ils avaient fait, mais parvint à mettre rapidement son bas de pyjama. Il se tortilla pour enlever son pull et, chose faite, n'hésita pas à déposer un chaste et rapide baiser sur les lèvres de William. Il sauta sur son lit juste avant que la porte ne s'ouvre.

Tout était une question de timing.

― Ah, ben vous étiez là ! S'exclama Ron en voyant Bill ôter son haut pour se préparer à dormir alors que la touffe de Harry était visible de son lit.

― Papa vous cherchait, renseigna George en s'avachissant sur son lit.

Fred, qui était allé dire à son père qu'ils étaient dans la chambre, revint, suivit d'Arthur et ils se couchèrent. Quelques paroles furent encore échangées pendant que tous se changeaient avant que le silence ne domine, brisé par le vacarme extérieur – les Irlandais étaient très fiers. Harry tourna inconsciemment son visage vers la couche de Bill et sourit en le voyant le regarder avec un petit sourire en coin, levant l'index qu'il plaça sur sa bouche. Amusé, Harry recopia son geste et le petit clin d'œil de Bill le fit pouffer silencieusement.

Bien sûr qu'il n'allait en parler à personne, ce n'était pas le genre de chose qu'il fallait crier sur tous les toits – pas selon lui en tout cas.

Il tira la couverture sur lui, observant vaguement la lueur que projetait parfois la lanterne d'un farfadet volant aux alentours. Lorsque le ronflement de Charlie se joignit à celui de Percy, Harry se sentit tomber dans les bras de Morphée, grimaçant en se faisant la réflexion qu'il devra porter des manches longues durant un moment s'il ne voulait pas être dans une situation gênante. Bill perdait un peu le contrôle lorsqu'il se laissait dominer par ses désirs, et ce n'était pas sans conséquence pour le partenaire.

Harry plaignait sincèrement la personne qui finirait avec lui. Ça faisait mal, bordel !

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>Alors alors ? Moi j'aime bien (bon, mon avis on s'en fout un peu, vu que c'est moi qui ai écrit, mais je le donne quand même !) et vous ? C'est plus long que les autres récits, mais ça commence à devenir plus chaud, plus excitant, sans pour autant être vulgaire j'espère !<strong>

**Et bonne nouvelle : j'ai finis d'écrire les chapitres, je sais donc où je vais ! Désormais, ce sera un chapitre par semaine, le samedi de préférence. Ben oui, je ne vais pas tout vous offrir sur un plateau d'argent ! Un peu d'attente ne fait pas de mal allons bon !**

**Je vous dis donc à la semaine prochaine !**

**Karrow.**


	5. Harry Potter et Fred Weasley

**Voilà enfin le personnage que beaucoup attendait : Fred !**

**Au début, je voulais le mettre juste après celui de George, en troisième année donc, mais ça ne collait pas vraiment étant donné que Percy sortait avec la préfète de Serdaigle, Pénélope, et qu'après il quittait Poudlard, tout ça... J'avais quelques contraintes. Mais ça n'empêche pas cette partie d'être très bien aussi ! Pour ma part. Heum.**

**Allez, stop au baragouinage, place à la lecture :**

.

* * *

><p><strong>HARRY POTTER ET LA FAMILLE WEASLEY<strong>

_**5ème Année : Harry Potter et Fred Weasley**_

**―**

L'audience s'était bien terminé, Harry avait vraiment douté jusqu'à la toute fin tant Fudge semblait déterminé à le faire plonger pour avoir enfreint le décret sur la restriction de l'usage de la magie chez les sorciers de premier cycle – il avait finit par apprendre la formulation par cœur. Heureusement que Dumbledore était arrivé malgré le changement d'heure et de salle de l'audience, il n'aurait pas pu se défendre, ils ne le laissaient même pas parler !

Fred, George et Ginny avaient été assez expansif : ils avaient effectué une sorte de danse de guerre en scandant à tue tête : « _Il s'en est tiré, il s'en est tiré, il s'en est tiré…_ » qui avait vraiment énervé leurs parents mais qui lui avait mit du baume au cœur. Oui, il s'en était tiré, il n'était pas expulsé de Poudlard, sa baguette n'allait pas être réduite à l'état de charpie, il allait continuer son apprentissage et pourra faire de la magie…

Noël avant l'heure !

Mais il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de se sentir coupable en voyant Sirius se complaindre dans sa mauvaise humeur et son air grognon. Mais en même temps, la joie d'enfin quitter cette vieille maison moisie et grinçante éclipse son sentiment de culpabilité. Hermione aussi, d'ailleurs, lui avait dit qu'il n'avait pas à se sentir coupable, que sa place était à Poudlard, et que selon elle Sirius avait tendance à le confondre avec son père. Ses remarques ne lui avaient pas vraiment plu.

A mesure que la fin des vacances approchait, Harry passait de plus en plus e temps à songer à Poudlard. Il avait hâte de revoir Hagrid, de jouer au Quidditch, et même de traverser le potager pour se rendre dans les serres du cours de botanique. Il éprouvait un tel plaisir à quitter cette maison poussiéreuse et moisie, où la moitié des placards étaient encore verrouillés et où Kreattur, tapi dans l'ombre, ne cessait de siffler des insultes sur leur passage ! Mais bien sûr, Harry veillait à ne jamais rien dire de tout cela lorsque Sirius pouvaient l'entendre.

Ils n'avaient toujours pas reçu la liste de fournitures du collège, mais Harry faisait à peine attention à ce détail. Debout devant l'arbre généalogique de son parrain, Harry détaillait vaguement les noms et portraits, plus obnubilé par le trou noir qui avait retiré Sirius de la très noble famille des Black. Il sursauta en entendant le _CRAC_ du transplanage dans son dos et fut surpris de voir l'un des jumeaux devant lui

― Où est Fred ? Tenta Harry, pas sûr de dire le bon nom.

― Il dort encore.

Aussi étonnant que cela puisse paraître, il arrivait aux jumeaux d'agir différemment. Harry ne s'y faisait pas encore complètement.

Cependant il était vrai qu'il était encore tôt, la plupart des personnes présentes dormaient encore, mais Harry avait fait un cauchemar et depuis, impossible de se rendormir. Enfin, ce n'était pas comme s'il n'en avait pas l'habitude.

― Je n'aurais pas cru te trouver là, j'étais venu voir si je pouvais dégoter quelques petites merveilles dans " la salle aux trésors " de Sirius.

Il se rendit en sautillant devant l'armoire où il avait trouvé de la poudre de Verrue, esquissant une moue boudeuse en la voyant vide, avant de se rendre vers une table basse en bois brute sombre plus loin. Haussant les sourcils, Harry le rejoint et se baissa à moitié accroupie, les mains sur les genoux, et sourit en le voyant glisser deux trois choses dans sa poche.

― Alors, il paraît que la petite Cho Chang te plaisait, l'année dernière… Commença George sans le regarder, accroupie au sol.

Harry rougit, baragouinant quelques inepties sous l'air moqueur de George. Il n'avait tout de même pas été si transparent ?! A moins que ce ne soit Ron qui en ait parlé… Mais non, il n'aurait jamais fait cela !

― Ça va être plus dur pour toi, maintenant que Diggory est… Tu sais.

Le moral de Harry retomba brutalement et il se sentit s'affaisser sur lui-même. Son béguin ne connaîtrait jamais de finalisation, il le savait bien, Cho aimait Cédric, le beau Poufsouffle, et même si maintenant l'Attrapeur de Poufsouffle était comme qui dirait hors-jeu, il ne pourrait jamais l'égaler.

― Mais ça va facilement passer si t'embrasses comme un dingue ! Rit George en lui donnant une boutade, le faisant tomber.

Est-ce que George était en train de reparler discrètement de ce qu'ils avaient fait il y a presque trois ans ? Harry sentit ses joues chauffer désagréablement et ne répondit rien, fixant avec grand soin le vieux tapis poussiéreux et rongé.

George sourit en le voyant si gêné, referma un tiroir de la table basse.

― J'oubliais que le Survivant est pire que puceau, est-ce que tu as déjà embrassé au moins ?

Perplexe, Harry redressa son regard pour fixer franchement le jumeau. Assis côte à côte, Harry détailla le regard brun clair de George pour y déceler la moindre lueur de plaisanterie, ou de taquinerie.

― Tu veux à ce point aborder notre baiser, George ? Demanda sans préambule Harry, peu désireux de s'étendre.

Mais en voyant George écarquiller les yeux de surprise, il eut un doute. A moins que le jumeau ne veuille parler des baiser qui avait suivit celui qu'ils s'étaient échangés. Mais le choc qui s'était peint sur ses traits avait été assez étonnant, presque comme s'il ne gardait aucun souvenir de ce qu'ils avaient fait…

A son tour, Harry écarquilla ses yeux.

― Tu es Fred ?! Tu m'as menti ! S'écria Harry en s'écartant d'un coup sur le côté, appuyé sur ses mains derrière le dos.

Fred resta un moment bouche bée, et ils se fixèrent avec horreur durant de longs instants. Harry était pire qu'horrifié, il n'avait jamais eut aussi honte de toute sa vie. Heureusement que personne ne savait ce qui s'était passé avec les autres frères Weasley…

― Je… J'ai tellement l'habitude qu'on m'appelle George, puis Fred, puis encore George… Je ne pensais pas que… Enfin… !

Harry se redressa, plaqua ses mains sur son visage et émit une longue plainte étouffée. Il fit quelques pas saccadés, revint sur ses pas, soupira un bon coup pour se donner du courage avant de retirer ses mains. Mais il n'eut pas le temps d'émettre le moindre son que Fred – qui s'était également levé et lui faisait face – le prit de court :

― Alors c'est vrai, t'as roulé une pelle à mon frère ?

_Plus qu'un_, pensa Harry, que ce soit pour le patin ou le frère en question.

― A vrai dire, c'est plutôt lui qui l'a fait, il m'a prit par surprise et… Enfin bref, n'en parle à personne ! C'est… hyper gênant !

Fred rit, s'approcha plus et le regarda d'un œil curieux.

― Et il embrasse comment ?

Harry sentait son visage chauffer tellement qu'il ne serait pas surpris s'il voyait de la fumée sortir de ses oreilles. Il ne savait pas du tout pourquoi Fred était si curieux, mais cela l'embarrassait grandement. Il croisa ses bras et le regarda du coin de l'œil, sur la défensive.

― Pourquoi est-ce que tu demandes ?

― Pourquoi tu ne veux pas répondre ?

Ils se jaugèrent du regard, chacun décidé à ne pas fléchir en premier. Fred était plutôt expérimenté dans ce domaine – après avoir fait face aux regards de Rusard, de McGonagall, de Rogue ou même de leur mère lorsqu'ils faisaient une farce quelconque. Harry abdiqua.

― Ben… C'était, disons… pas mal…

― _Pas mal_ ? Allez Potter, un peu plus de description ! Je ne vais pas me moquer de toi, je veux juste savoir la sensation de l'un de ses baisers, je les comparerais avec les miens – Maria semblait bien ébranlé après notre petit échange, sourit Fred. J'ai toujours dit que j'embrassais mieux que lui !

Harry arqua un sourcil, les joues toujours rosées, et se mordit la lèvre inférieure. Ce n'était pas un sujet facile à traiter pour lui, contrairement au Weasley qui semblait même s'en vanter. C'était intime, personnel, il ne pouvait pas l'exposer ainsi ! Grognant, il se dit qu'il ne serait pas dans une telle situation si Fred lui avait dit ne pas être George.

Il soupira d'un air défaitiste, et se dit que l'évoquer brièvement devrait suffire.

― Eh bien… C'était… agréable, vraiment très bien… Chaud, aussi, un peu maladroit parce que je ne savais pas trop… Et puis, mouillé…

Fred était tout sourire devant son visage rouge et confit et ne l'aidait pas à se mettre à l'aise, tant il le dévisageait. Harry souhaita vivement pouvoir disparaître sous terre.

― D'accord, tu as l'air toi aussi bien ébranlé, alors même que ce baiser date de… de quand, d'ailleurs ?

― Ça ne te regarde pas ! S'écria Harry d'une voix aiguë, plus rouge que jamais.

Il se détourna et tenta de partir mais Fred, hilare, le retint par le bras et l'obligea à lui faire face. Harry se mordilla la lèvre inférieure mais consentit à rester plus longtemps. Sans vraiment y penser, il détailla la silhouette de Fred – qui, contrairement à Ron, Percy ou Bill, était plutôt petit – et la vue du sourire suggestif du roux faillit le faire sourire. Vraiment, Harry aimait que l'on portât ce genre de regard sur sa personne.

― Bon, alors on va utiliser une autre méthode, OK ?

Harry se détendit, arqua un sourcil en souriant légèrement. Le regard de Fred ne portait pas à confusion, et une légère teinte rosée s'étala sur ses joues alors qu'il portait sur lui un regard appréciateur. Fred l'avait sensiblement rapproché de lui, le dominant d'une demi tête.

― Ça ne sera pas très équitable, je t'ai dit que ça avait été plutôt maladroit puisque c'était le premier vrai baiser que j'échangeais. Argua tout de même Harry en souriant malicieusement.

― Ah ? Comment ça, le « _premier _vrai_ baiser_ » ? Il y en a eut d'autres avant ?

Mal à l'aise, Potter se fustigea d'avoir laissé passé une telle information. Les Weasley étaient définitivement assez doué pour le déstabiliser.

― C'est pas important… Alors, cette autre méthode ?

Après un sourire charmeur, Fred empoigna délicatement son menton pour rejeter sa tête en arrière et ravi ses lèvres avec passion. Harry enroula ses bras autour de son cou, penchant la tête d'un côté pour avoir un meilleur angle, gémit en sentant sa bouche accueillir la langue dévastatrice du jumeau après que ce dernier ait dessiné les contours de sa lèvre inférieure. Ses mains sur sa taille le plaquaient si rudement à lui que Harry craint un instant de ne plus pouvoir se détacher de Fred.

Ce qui n'était pas une si mauvaise chose…

Harry fronça doucement ses sourcils, l'impression étrange et intrigante d'un "déjà-vu". Fred plaça une de ses mains à l'arrière de sa tête pour approfondir plus encore le baiser, fouillant méticuleusement sa bouche avec une avidité qui fit gémir Harry avant de se retirer sans pour autant éloigner leur corps.

― Alors ? Alors, alors, qui embrasse le mieux ? Tu peux être honnête, je ne vais pas aller ridiculiser ce pauvre George – ou peut-être que si…

― Eh bien… C'était tellement identique que j'ai presque l'impression que vous vous êtes entraînés l'un sur l'autre !

L'air outré de Fred le fit rire et alors qu'ils s'éloignaient quelque peu, le bruit de pas derrière la porte les ramena à la réalité. Sans même le prévenir, Fred empoigna durement son bras et le tira vers une porte au fond de la pièce que Harry n'avait jamais remarqué, refermant rapidement la porte derrière eux.

― Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

― Hors de question que je me contente de cette comparaison absurde !

Il l'attira encore à lui et l'embrassa encore une fois, meurtrissant presque ses lèvres tant il y mettait d'ardeur et le plaqua rudement au mur. Harry tenta vainement de protester avant de finalement rendre les armes. Un Weasley de plus ou de moins, ça ne changeait pas grand-chose, songea Harry en s'arc-boutant contre Fred. Et puis c'était assez tentant, Harry se fit la réflexion que cette famille allait le dévergonder au possible !

― Attends, hmm… Doucement… !

S'il continuait à se frotter ainsi contre lui, Harry ne pourra pas être responsable des réactions de son corps ! Mais il ne pu pas s'expliquer convenablement, tant ses lèvres étaient accaparées par celles du jumeau qui semblait ne pas avoir conscience de l'état d'esprit du Survivant.

Il se recula dans un bruit de succion que Harry jugea irrésistible et, tout sourire, plaqua leur front ensemble.

― Alors ? Et cette fois ?

Haletant, Harry attendit quelques secondes, le temps de reprendre ses esprits et de calmer ses ardeurs.

― Semblable, murmura-t-il d'une voix rauque. Mais j'ai mal aux lèvres…

Le rire de Fred résonna dans la petite pièce et un mauvais mouvement plaqua un peu trop étroitement leur bassin. Fred écarquilla les yeux avant de sourire narquoisement.

― Mais tu n'as pas bandé avec George, non ?

― Je dois avoir un côté masochiste, la brutalité dont tu as fait preuve m'a émoustillé. Soupira Harry en s'affalant presque sur le roux.

Il soupira doucement en sentant les lèvres de Fred contre sa nuque et ferma les yeux. C'était agréable, d'être avec quelqu'un, même brièvement ou juste pour le fun. Il pensa à la perspective de se caser avec quelqu'un, mais abandonna l'idée en avisant sa situation. Il devra forcément, à un moment ou à un autre, affronter Voldemort, et pour l'instant il pouvait simplement se détendre de temps à autre avec quelqu'un sans s'infliger de souffrance au moment où la fin viendrait.

Au moment où la guerre éclaterait.

― Tu t'es arrêté à un baiser avec lui ? Lui souffla Fred contre l'oreille.

― Ouais…

― Alors essayons quelque chose de plus… intense.

Il glissa sa main entre leur corps pour caresser impudiquement l'entrejambe de Harry qui glapit en sentant le contact. Ses mains s'accrochèrent presque désespérément au haut de Fred lorsque ce dernier passa la barrière de son sous-vêtement et n'empoigne son membre à demi érigé. Gémissant sans honte, Harry rejeta si violemment sa tête en arrière que l'arrière de son crâne heurta le mur.

― Et est-ce qu'on t'as déjà touché ici ? Continua Fred en susurrant contre ses lèvres rouges.

― Contrairement à ce que tu penses… Ahh, je ne suis pas aussi innocent qu'on le croit.

Fred arqua un sourcil, clairement dubitatif, mais décida de croire Harry tout de même. C'était assez étonnant, Potter était assez prude malgré tout, mais il n'oubliait pas qu'il avait déjà quinze ans. L'âge du désir sexuel exacerbé.

― Permet moi de penser le contraire, tu rougis si facilement…

Sa prise se raffermit et il eut des mouvements plus durs et rapides. Il avala les gémissements bruyants de Harry entre ses lèvres et sourit en le sentant s'accrocher désespérément à lui.

― Et est-ce qu'on t'as déjà fait ça… ? S'enquit Fred en se baissant, déstabilisant un instant Harry.

Harry frissonna en sentant Fred retirer son pantalon et son boxer avant de sursauter en voyant le roux rester à genoux devant lui. Il plaça brutalement ses mains sur les épaules de Weasley, lui disant qu'il n'avait pas à faire cela, que c'était trop, mais sa voix se mua en grognement rauque en sentant les lèvres de Fred s'enrouler autour de son membre.

_ Mais comment diable en étaient-ils arrivé là ?!_

Tout cela à cause d'une fierté mal placée ? Harry en doutait… Est-ce que Fred prévoyait depuis longtemps de devenir plus intime avec lui ? La déclaration de Harry concernant son baiser partagé avec George l'avait-elle décidé ? Étonnamment, Harry était sûr de cette dernière supposition. Il se demanda vaguement s'il finirait par en faire de même avec Ginny et Charlie, avant de perdre totalement pied sous un coup de langue particulièrement vicieux qui le fit s'arquer.

La prise de Fred sur ses hanches l'empêchait autant de se mouvoir que de tomber. Lui-même empoignait violemment les cheveux ou les épaules du roux sans porter d'importance à la possibilité de lui faire mal. C'était si bon, chaud, humide, intime, ravageur… Il baissa lentement ses yeux embués pour regarder Fred aller et venir sur son membre turgescent et gémit violemment en croisant son regard noisette malicieux, qui le fixait avec provocation.

Dieu, c'était indécent.

Il se mordit brutalement la lèvre inférieure pour ne pas hurler lorsque le moment de la délivrance sonna et se laissa glisser le long du mur, les yeux clos et les lèvres tremblantes. Prit dans ses sensations post-orgasmique, il ne prêta pas attention au jumeau qui lança un sortilège de nettoyage et finit par entrouvrir lentement ses yeux, souriant en voyant le visage amusé de Fred.

― Alors ? Avoue que je suis plus doué que George.

― Lui ne m'a pas… fait ça. Murmura Harry, le regard encore brillant.

Fred fit un geste de la main nonchalant comme pour balayer cette réplique et réitéra sa question. Harry se rhabilla sommairement, toujours assis au sol, plaça ses lunettes correctement avant de daigner répondre. Il avait le sentiment que Weasley ne l'aurait pas laissé tant qu'il n'aurait pas une réponse positive.

― D'accord, si ça peut te faire plaisir, même si tu triches. Tu es plus doué que lui. Malgré le fait que je n'ai pas pu me rendre compte de ses… compétences à lui. Marmonna Harry pour lui-même.

Le sourire ravi, Fred se redressa, s'épousseta négligemment, et sortit avec un dernier clin d'œil étonnamment identique à celui de George, il y a trois ans.

Levant les yeux au plafond, Harry partit à son tour et se rendit compte du bruit présent dans la maison. Tout le monde semblait levé à présent, et il rejoignit la cuisine en soupirant doucement, un fin sourire amusé aux lèvres.

Cette famille allait le tuer !

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>So ?<strong>

**Karrow.**


	6. Harry Potter et Ginevra Weasley

.

**HARRY POTTER ET LA FAMILLE WEASLEY**

**_6ème Année : Harry Potter et Ginevra Weasley_**

**―**

Harry Potter, nouvellement capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch de Gryffondor, avait été collé par le détestable Severus Rogue le jour même du match opposant son équipe à Serdaigle. Si cela n'avait été qu'un match, Harry aurait pu s'y plier un peu plus facilement, mais il s'agissait là d'un match crucial qui allait déterminer le gagnant de la Coupe de Quidditch !

Passant devant la Grosse Dame, il lui donna le mot de passe et le tumulte d'une fête résonna devant lui.

― On a gagné ! Hurla Ron qui surgit devant lui en brandissant la coupe d'argent sous son nez. On a gagné ! Quatre cent quarante à cent quarante ! On a gagné !

Harry tourna la tête et vit Ginny courir vers lui. Elle lui attrapa fermement le bras, le visage résolu, le regard flamboyant. Entre ses bras, Ginny lui fit un sourire taquin qui ressemblait beaucoup à celui des jumeaux lorsqu'ils préparaient quelque chose, mais il semblait différent sur ses lèvres fines… Presque, _suggestif_ ?

Elle le tira vers elle en direction du portrait et après un dernier regard vers Ron, Harry disparut derrière le portrait. Aussitôt, Ginny lui sauta dans les bras et l'embrassa avidement, ses fines mains tirant sur son col sans honte. Harry empoigna sa taille, la plaqua contre lui, dévora ses lèvres dans une position scandaleuse. La Grosse Dame n'hésita pas à leur faire remarquer, la voix haletante de choc, le teint rosie de gêne. Mais ni Harry ni Ginny n'y firent attention, et Harry la plaqua au mur en lui faisant cambrer le dos.

― Mais vous allez arrêter, oui ?! C'est d'une indécence scandaleuse !

― La ferme, grogna Harry en se retirant à peine, les yeux plantés dans ceux de la rousse. Qu'est-ce que tu fais, Ginny ?

Elle ne répondit rien, glissant doucement ses bras pour laisser ses doigts effleurer soigneusement les cheveux indomptable de Potter tout en s'humectant les lèvres.

― J'ai décidé d'agir au lieu de réfléchir ou d'attendre un quelconque revirement de ta part.

L'esprit de Harry était focalisé sur ses lèvres pulpeuses, ses yeux brillant de luxure, ses gestes explicites et sa voix sensuelle. Aussi sur la voix outrée de la Grosse Dame, mais il préférait l'ignorer. Ginny était beaucoup plus intéressante.

― Tu te rends compte au moins que je ne ressens aucun sentiment de ce genre pour toi ? Demanda-t-il tout de même pour clarifier la situation et ne pas s'embarquer dans quelque chose d'ardu et larmoyant.

― Je sais, murmura Ginny en baissant les yeux. Mais rassure-toi, j'ai quelqu'un d'autre dans le collimateur, depuis quelques temps Justin Finch-Fletchey m'émoustille un peu… Mais, c'est juste que toi, c'est différent…

Harry crispa sa mâchoire en voyant son air attristée, mélancolique, se maudit de faire tant de peine à la petite sœur de son meilleur ami, à _son_ amie ! Il se mordit la lèvre inférieure, et la beauté de Ginny le frappa soudain. Il avait, bien sûr, remarqué que Ginny était particulièrement belle, comme la plupart des garçons présumait-il, mais il ne s'y était jamais attardé par égard pour Ron mais également pour Ginny. Il était peut-être attiré par elle, mais aucun sentiment amoureux n'émanait de lui.

Il respectait trop Ginny pour ne serait-ce que penser prendre du plaisir avec elle.

― Alors qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

Il voulait s'assurer des desseins de la rousse, et ainsi mettre au clair certains points, avant de sauter aux conclusions.

― Toi, souffla-t-elle d'une voix presque inaudible.

La Grosse Dame s'était tu depuis longtemps, regardait d'un œil avide le couple en se penchant dans tous les sens pour voir leur visage. Harry ne s'en offusqua pas, mais la perspective de voir ce moment intime être colporté dans tout Poudlard le dérangeait un peu plus. Un imperceptible soupir fit frémir ses narines.

― Ginny…

― Non, tais-toi. Allons ailleurs, d'abord.

Elle lui tira doucement la main, les yeux ancrés dans les siens, et ils se rendirent dans un état second jusqu'au septième étages pour accéder à la Salle sur Demande. Harry n'accorda pas un regard à la pièce, et ils se retrouvèrent assis sur un lit, le décor incroyablement identique à la chambre de la rousse. Ils étaient de retour au Terrier, mais la maison était vide, les laissant seul, dans cette chambre, face à face.

Un discret gloss faisait briller les lèvres de Ginny.

― Je n'arriverais sans doute jamais à faire une croix sur toi. Tu es… Au fond de moi, tu auras toujours une place prépondérante dans mon cœur. Et je n'arrive pas à me faire à l'idée que tu ne ressentiras jamais la même chose que moi.

Sa voix avait beau être triste et parfois vibrante, ses yeux refusaient de pleurer et son regard ne quittait pas celui de Harry. Ginny avait cette particularité qui plaisait énormément à Harry : elle ne pleurait pas facilement, même devant les pires situations.

― Me trouves-tu si laide que tu refuses d'envisager une relation, uniquement charnelle, avec moi ? Demanda-t-elle franchement en serrant sa main.

Harry savait que Ginny voulait réellement savoir, qu'elle n'attendait pas de mensonge pour la rassurer, mais qu'elle souhaitait simplement connaître les raisons de son refus.

― Non, souffla-t-il honnêtement. Tu es… très séduisante, je l'avais remarqué bien avant que tu ne me sautes au cou aujourd'hui.

Ginny sourit à sa remarque, mais ne rougit pas. L'autre main de Harry se releva pour effleurer sa joue claire, glissant jusqu'à ses lèvres brillantes.

― Que veux-tu, Ginny ?

― Toi, réitéra-t-elle.

― Non, je veux que tu me le dises clairement. Tu sais bien que je ne ressens pas d'amour de ce genre pour toi, alors pourquoi m'as-tu emmené ici ?

Il jeta un regard à la salle en se rendant finalement compte qu'elle était l'exacte réplique de la chambre de la rousse. Cela donnait un degré d'intimité de plus à leur situation.

― Je rêve de toi, Harry. Même quand je suis sorti avec Dean, ou avec n'importe qui d'autre, tu restes profondément ancré dans mon esprit. Je voudrais juste, qu'une fois seulement, ce rêve devienne réalité. Pour passer à autre chose.

Harry admira sa franchise. Sa voix basse avait quelque chose dans la tonalité qu'il prit pour du désespoir. Ses yeux noisettes brillaient, de désir ? Sans doute, et Harry déglutit en se faisant la réflexion que dans un autre contexte, il n'aurait pas hésité.

Mais dans ce contexte-ci, c'était Ginny.

― Je ne peux pas… Souffla-t-il, bas. Tu es la sœur de mon meilleur ami.

― Ron n'a rien à voir avec cela. Répliqua-t-elle doucement. C'est entre toi et moi, Harry. Je ne te laisserais pas te dérober avec une excuse de ce genre.

Harry sourit d'amusement et sa main remonta pour se perdre dans ses cheveux roux. Ils sentaient la fraise, il eut envie d'y plonger son visage.

― Tu te rends compte que tu as six frères, n'est-ce pas ? Et qu'ils sont plutôt balèzes par rapport à moi ?

Le rire clair de Ginny le fit sourire, le pétillement de ses yeux l'excita. Il ne lui faudrait pas beaucoup pour céder, et Ginny était plutôt intelligente et saurait le faire plier.

― Ils n'ont pas à le savoir, je ne donne pas cher de toi dans le cas contraire. Mais tu es le Survivant, je suis sûr que si jamais ils l'apprennent, tu saurais en réchapper.

La main de Ginny se posa sur sa cuisse et la caressa sensuellement, ses dents partant mordiller sa lèvre inférieure tandis que Harry détailla minutieusement la morsure érotique qu'elle s'infligeait. Sa langue passa brièvement sur ses lèvres sèches il avait envie de partager un baiser.

― Je ne vais pas crier sur tous les toits ce que nous nous apprêtons à faire. J'ai juste envie de toi…

Harry se baissa brusquement et captura ses lèvres, se traitant mentalement de salopard. Il s'apprêtait à se faire la petite sœur de son meilleur ami, laquelle s'offrait à lui tout en sachant qu'il n'y aurait rien entre eux, et il en profitait. C'était mal, terriblement. Il s'extirpa à regret et se rendit compte qu'ils étaient couchés, les jambes entrelacées.

― Gin', je… je ne peux pas faire ça… Tu mérites tellement mieux que de n'être…

― Qu'un "simple coup" ?

Harry se mordit la lèvre et acquiesça, roulant pour se coucher à côté d'elle. Il n'arrivait pas encore à s'éloigner complètement d'elle, il la trouvait vraiment belle ainsi – les pommettes roses, le regard brumeux, les vêtements débraillés. Il n'osait l'imaginer éperdu de plaisir.

― Tu ne comprends donc pas ? Alors, selon toi je n'aurais pas le droit d'avoir ce que je veux ? Je dois me contenter de ce que j'ai déjà, c'est-à-dire d'une simple amitié, parce que toi tu ne veux pas te sentir coupable de ce que moi je veux ? Et de ce que tu peux vouloir aussi, compléta-t-elle en jetant un coup d'œil à son entrejambe.

Elle se redressa sur un coude, glissa son doigt sous la monture des lunettes du Survivant pour les lui retirer.

― Je sais que tu en as aussi envie, et je trouve cela égoïste de ta part de me refuser cela parce que tu ne veux pas te sentir coupable.

Harry ne savait pas du tout quoi faire : d'un côté il savait Ginny tout à fait apte à choisir comment mener sa vie, mais d'un autre côté la perspective de faire face à six mecs baraqués vénères…

― Je ne dirais rien du tout, Harry…

De sa main, elle retira l'uniforme de Harry, tirant sur les pans pour exposer son tee-shirt rouge et glissa ses doigts vers le bas de son haut, effleurant les poils de son bas-ventre. Potter la re-plaqua sur le matelas en emprisonnant ses mains, accolant leur front pour plonger dans ses yeux.

― Je t'aime beaucoup, tu le sais, Ginny ?

Il avait besoin de le dire, pour qu'elle sache qu'il l'appréciait vraiment, qu'il ne le faisait pas par pitié, qu'il voulait qu'ils restent amis. C'était si compliqué de faire ce genre de choses avec une amie !

― Je sais.

Et il fondit sur ses lèvres. Elle avait la peau très douce, chaude et agréable, et ses cheveux exhalaient un doux parfum qui le perdit. Il glissa ses mains sous ses robes, retira doucement le tissu en cajolant ses lèvres. Ses fines mains glissaient sur ses épaules en ébouriffant ses cheveux, elle se cambrait au moment propice pour faciliter son effeuillage, soupirait sensuellement avec discrétion.

Soudainement, Harry pensa aux autres roux avec qui il avait partagé un moment intime. Tous des Weasley, tous des hommes, tous dominant (sauf avec Ron où ils avaient eu le même rôle). Mais avec Ginny, c'était différent il ne pouvait pas simplement se laisser aller à ses plaisirs, il devait assurer ceux de sa partenaire. Il ne s'aventurerait pas à dire qu'elle était plus délicate que ses frères, mais elle méritait plus d'égards.

En sous-vêtements, Harry mordilla la jugulaire claire de Ginny et dégrafa le soutien-gorge blanc en dentelle, dévoilant la rondeur ferme de ses seins. Cette fois, un rosissement gêné s'empara des pommettes hautes de la rousse et elle glapit à peine lorsque les doigts inquisiteurs de Potter effleurèrent subrepticement son entrejambe masqué par sa culotte. L'excitation de Harry était clairement perceptible : elle appuyait sur le ventre de Ginny comme le rappel de l'instant tant attendu qui allait survenir prochainement.

La main de Ginny s'y glissa.

Couvrant la poitrine chaude de baisers, Harry grogna en sentant les touchers timides de son amante sur son sexe. Mais n'était-ce pas là une innocence simulée ? Il ressentait dans ses gestes une certaine maîtrise, pas forcément de l'expérience, mais de la confiance, et sans doute usait-elle de candeur pour l'exciter. Même si sa gêne, elle, restait présente malgré les efforts de Ginny pour l'amoindrir. La main de Harry s'attarda sur la lisière de sa culotte fine, hésitant à passer la barrière.

― Ginny, grogna-t-il contre ses lèvres, dis-moi… Tu peux encore, Ginny, si tu ne veux pas…

― Harry, gémit-elle comme simple réponse.

Elle enleva elle-même sa culotte, s'exposant à la vue avide de Harry, expirant en sentant le membre dure de son partenaire cogner contre son bas-ventre. Lentement, Harry descendit ses baisers, effleura son ventre plat, glissant comme du satin, son souffle s'échoua sur le pubis, sa langue titilla le sexe humide.

Ginny cria.

Soigneux, Harry cajola longuement son sexe, effleurant parfois les poils pubiens, s'activa pour mouiller convenablement la zone, avant d'y faire pénétrer un doigt. C'était tellement chaud, si diablement bon et tentant, Harry mourrait d'envie de simplement s'y perdre. Mais les geignements de Ginny lui étaient agréables à l'oreille, et l'idée de la perdre, elle, était tout aussi tentante et affriolante. Potter la prépara convenablement, glissant ses doigts dans son sexe frémissant, s'abreuvant de ses suppliques sans queue ni tête, amusé par sa perte de contrôle.

La belle diablesse en voulait plus.

Il enleva son boxer, embrassa ses lèvres rouges en guidant doucement son membre vers l'étroit vagin, contempla son visage éperdu et ses yeux embrumés, et pénétra lentement. Le visage grimaçant de Ginny lui déplut il voulut retirer immédiatement cette torsion de son visage harmonieux, s'immobilisa complètement pour lui laisser le temps de reprendre ses esprits. Il baisa sa nuque, caressa ses seins, fût soulagé par ses soupirs de plaisir.

Il entama enfin les mouvements de va-et-vient. Le même nom que la salle, pensa-t-il avec amusement en grognant de plaisir.

Ginny gémissait délicieusement, se collait désespérément à Harry, écartait ses cuisses sans pudeur. Ses hanches bougeaient d'elles-mêmes, et ses lèvres l'invitaient au baiser. C'était vraiment différent que d'avoir quelque moment intime avec un homme plus doux, plus attentionné. A moins que ce soit le cas que parce que c'était Ginny ? S'il l'avait fait avec quiconque d'autre, Cho par exemple, aurait-il eu cet état d'esprit ?

Il préférait ne pas trop y penser.

Ginny était belle quand elle faisait l'amour.

Il accéléra l'allure, sa bouche près de l'oreille de la rousse, prit dans le tourbillon de sensations intenses, remarqua à peine les ongles que Ginny plantait dans son dos. Ils atteignirent l'orgasme presque simultanément, le souffle court et une fine pellicule de sueur leur couvrant le corps. Ils ne s'étaient pas protégés, mais qu'en avait-il à foutre ?

Ginny se pelotonna contre lui, soupirant faiblement en dessinant des arabesques sur son torse. Harry s'apprêta à parler, sans même savoir quoi dire, mais la rousse lui coupa l'herbe sous le pied.

― Accorde-moi juste cet instant.

Il n'eut rien à y redire.

Ils savaient que cela ne voulait rien dire, Ginny voulait simplement en profiter un maximum avant d'oublier ce moment d'intimité entre eux. Le lendemain, rien ne changera, comme si rien ne s'était passé.

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>Si c'est pas mignon ! Bon, j'imagine bien que vous lisez plus cette histoire parce que vous aimez les relations entre hommes, peut-être même n'avez-vous pas lu ce chapitre (ce n'est pas un reproche, je peux même comprendre). Moi aussi je préfère écrire du <em>Slash<em>, et ça doit sans doute se sentir à ma façon d'écrire.**

**Mais moi j'aime bien Ginny.**


	7. Harry Potter et Charles Weasley

**Et enfin, le dernier Weasley !**

**Bon, il serait temps que je m'explique un peu. Au début, je voulais suivre l'intrigue de l'histoire, faire en sorte que Harry soit avec Ginny, qu'il ait trois enfants, et tout le tintouin. Mais en même temps, j'hésitais. Je me disais que le mettre avec Charlie serait mieux : en septième année il ressort d'une guerre, il est plutôt "vulnérable", prendre soin d'une femme et avoir des enfants n'est pas vraiment son but premier.**

**Selon moi, pour mon histoire.**

**Je me suis dit que Harry aurait plus besoin de sécurité - il est passé par le cap "suicide" quand même (même si c'était détourné étant donné que c'est Voldemort qui l'a "tué", et qu'il n'avait pas vraiment le choix). Une femme, c'est trop changeant, trop difficilement compréhensible (pour les hommes, quoique pour les femmes aussi parfois). je ne voulais pas, c'est tout.**

.

* * *

><p><strong>HARRY POTTER ET LA FAMILLE WEASLEY<strong>

**_7ème Année : Harry Potter et Charles Weasley_**

**―**

Mrs Weasley usait de quantité d'efforts pour que Harry, Hermione et Ron ne puissent se regrouper et achever les préparatifs de leur départ. Mais l'anniversaire de Harry semblait avoir calmé ses ardeurs, et à chaque fois le cœur de Harry se serrait lorsqu'il repensait à la peine qu'il infligeait à cette merveilleuse famille.

Dehors, tous s'affairaient à préparer les tables et les décorations pour la fête, car le Terrier était trop petit pour accueillir tout le monde. La veille, Charlie était arrivé et s'était aussitôt vu attaqué par sa mère avec une paire de ciseaux, ses cheveux en avait lourdement pâti. Harry était dans le salon, appuyé à un mur, l'esprit ailleurs. Le lendemain, Bill se marierait à Fleur, et Harry se posait la question.

Bill et lui avaient… voilà, et il ne s'était jamais demandé si… Enfin, lui-même et Ginny avait aussi… alors même qu'il avait été proche avec des hommes ! Et il se demandait, il se posait la question sur l'orientation sexuelle. Pour Ron, il n'avait aucun doute, ce mec était un pure hétéro, sans doute comme Percy, mais concernant les autres Weasley… Ils avaient été plutôt ouvert, et à présent Bill se mariait, Fred – ou George, mais qu'importe ? – sortait avec Angelina, et lui alors ? Il ne comprenait pas trop, mais il ne voulait pas poser la question.

Est-ce que le sexe importait peu dans une relation sorcière ?

― Le héros de la fête reste à l'écart ?

Harry se tourna vers Charlie, élégant dans sa robe de soirée et beau à en tomber, qui le détaillait également du regard. Harry était encore décontenancé par sa coupe de cheveux, il n'avait pas l'habitude de le voir avec les cheveux si courts, mais cela lui allait bien. Même s'il le préférait avec les cheveux plus longs, attachés en catogan, ou qui chatouillaient ses épaules.

― La fête n'a pas encore commencé, contrecarra Harry en se tournant vers lui.

Charlie se passa une main dans ses cheveux, déçu de ne pas y trouver d'accroche, laissa retomber sa main. Harry eut un sourire moqueur.

― Elle ne t'a pas loupé !

Mais il était beau comme cela aussi, sa nuque était dégagée, son front également, ses yeux bleus outremer semblaient plus vifs. Captivants.

― Clair. Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'elle en fasse des tonnes ! Ça reste qu'une coupe, et puis tes cheveux à toi sont pires !

Harry grimaça, amusé tout de même car c'était le deuxième Weasley qui faisait un rapprochement entre ses cheveux et Mrs Weasley. Dehors, Fred et George ensorcelaient des lanternes, toutes marqués du chiffre dix-sept, pour qu'elles restent suspendues d'elles-mêmes, au dessus des invités.

― Mais ça te va bien.

Harry leva la main pour ébouriffer les cheveux courts, surpris par leur douceur. Charlie s'ébroua en riant, frottant sa tête sur la main tendue.

― Bien sûr ! Rien n'éradiquera mon _sex apeal_ !

Harry en était sûr.

Les yeux bleus de Charlie glissèrent sur le poignet de Harry, sa peau claire ornée de la montre que lui avait offert Mrs Weasley brillait doucement.

― C'est ta mère qui me la offerte, elle dit qu'il est de tradition qu'un sorcier se voit offrir une montre à sa majorité. Elle est vraiment géniale, dit-il en parlant tant de Mrs Weasley que de la montre.

― Ouais. Moi j'ai eu celle de Gideon. Celle-là prenait la poussière, dit-il en montrant vaguement la montre cabossée, mais je suis sûr que maman avait prévu de te la donner depuis qu'elle t'avait vu, à King's Cross.

Gêné, Harry baissa les yeux, tripatouillant vaguement la montre. Fabian et Gideon étaient les frères de Mrs Weasley, tués par des Mangemorts. Bill et Charlie devaient être jeunes, mais ils devaient se souvenir d'eux, ils avaient dû être proche, c'étaient leurs oncles après tout. Voldemort avait engendré tant de peines…

― J'ai entendu les autres dire que tu partais ? Tu abandonnes les cours ?

― Ouais, souffla Harry sans le regarder.

Le bruit dans la cuisine leur indiquait qu'il serait bientôt temps d'aller manger.

― Des choses à faire. Il serait temps que je m'y mette, murmura-t-il en regardant l'extérieur par la fenêtre.

Il osa un regard vers Charlie, bloqua son souffle en avisant son expression sérieuse et se demanda si lui aussi allait tenter de l'en empêcher – ou de lui tirer les vers du nez. Il avait vraiment de très beaux yeux, un peu plus foncés que ceux de Bill, avec quelques tâches de turquoise. Harry se rendit compte qu'il adorait les yeux bleus.

― Quelque chose à voir avec Dumbledore, non ? On dit qu'il t'aurait confié une tâche.

― Peut-être bien.

― Une tâche que tu n'as pas le droit de révéler, qui aura son importance dans la guerre.

― Exact.

Le regard de Charlie le mettait un peu mal à l'aise. Mais il ne voyait pas trop où le cadet voulait en venir. Il ne semblait pas vouloir connaître la vérité, il ne semblait pas non plus désireux de le faire changer d'avis. Il semblait juste, comprendre… ?

― T'es plus un gamin, Harry. Tu fais tes propres choix. Tu aurais pu refuser ce que te demandais Dumbledore si tu jugeais que ce n'était pas à toi de le faire, ou si tu trouvais ça trop dangereux, et tu sais que Dumbledore ne t'en aurais pas voulu. Mais tu le fais, parce qu'avant tout, tu en as _besoin_.

D'un coup de baguette, Charlie ferma la porte et les bruits extérieurs se turent. Il posa sur lui un regard indescriptible qui embrasa le sang dans ses veines.

― Tu ne penses pas vraiment que c'est ton rôle, continua Charlie, c'est plutôt un besoin, un caprice. Ce mec a tué tes parents, a causé la mort de ton parrain, de Fol Œil, de beaucoup d'autres personnes. Et toi, tu ne peux plus le supporter, il faut qu'il paie. Pour ce qu'il t'a fait.

― Je n'ai jamais autant souhaité la mort de quelqu'un, Charlie. C'est inquiétant, non ?

Le rire amer de Charlie secoua ses entrailles. Il eut envie de l'embrasser.

― Je lisais les BD Moldus quand j'étais gamin. Et ce dont je me rappelle, c'est qu'à la fin, le méchant meurt toujours. De ton point de vue, ce serait plutôt : le héros finit par tuer.

Harry ne savait pas trop pourquoi il ne se sentait pas mal de vouloir tuer quelqu'un. La vengeance n'était pas la solution à tout, non ? Mais il savait que si Voldemort ne mourrait pas, il trouverait un moyen de reprendre le pouvoir. Il devait juste disparaître. Il devait mourir. De sa main.

Et il était touché de voir que quelqu'un le comprenait.

― Tu restes jusqu'au mariage ?

― Pas le choix, je ne veux pas que ta mère me tue.

― Oh, elle le fera. Et Bill aussi s'il voit que maman fout la pagaille à son mariage à cause de toi.

Charlie se rapprocha, Harry du relever le visage pour garder ses yeux dans les siens. Charlie avait beau être plus petit que Bill, Percy et Ron, il faisait tout de même quelques centimètres de plus que Harry. Harry n'aimait pas trop l'idée d'être toujours le plus petit, mais il n'y pouvait pas grand-chose.

― Fais attention à Ron, je sais bien qu'il est grand aussi et tout ça, mais ça reste mon petit frère. Je m'inquiète beaucoup.

― Compte sur moi. Il reviendra avec ses deux couilles.

Charlie éclata de rire et Harry se demanda pourquoi diable avait-il dit cela. Mais au moins, ça avait allégé l'ambiance, et le rire de Charlie était plutôt agréable.

― Fais pas de conneries, d'ac' ? Je ne devrais pas m'inquiéter, Hermione sera là. Elle vous sortira des pétrins. On m'a dit que son Q.I dépassait le tien et celui de Ron mélangé, voilà le genre de chose qui aurait dû assurer Tu-Sais-Qui que les Nés-Moldus égalaient ou surpassaient les Sang-Purs !

― J'aurais préféré qu'aucun d'eux ne viennent. J'aurais déjà assez faire à essayer de rester en vie, je…

― Je t'arrête tout de suite, ce que tu viens de dire montre à quel point tu manques de confiance envers eux.

― Quoi ? Non !

Charlie le fit taire d'un mouvement de la main, les sourcils froncés mais l'œil amusé.

― Bien sûr que si. Tu agis envers eux comme tous les autres agissaient envers toi. Ils essayaient de te faire changer d'avis, en mettant en avant ta jeunesse, leur amitié, leur inquiétude, ton avenir, ou que sais-je encore. Tu fais pareil avec eux. Tu te comportes comme maman !

Voilà ce qui eut le don de rétracter l'inquiétude maladive de Harry.

― Ils ont ton âge, ils sont même plus vieux ! Ils te connaissent depuis six ans, ils ont vécus les mêmes trucs délirants que toi parce qu'ils étaient à tes côtés, ce sont tes frère et sœur.

Harry hocha doucement la tête, conscient de ne pouvoir nier tout cela. Ron et Hermione étaient forts, ils sauraient parfaitement se débrouiller, c'était lui qui avait besoin d'eux. Et puis si le schéma avait été différent, Harry n'aurait jamais accepté de laisser Ron ou Hermione partir seul dans une quête dangereuse pour vaincre Voldemort. Jamais.

― Vous risquez tous les trois de mourir. Mais vous le savez parfaitement. Toi comme eux, Harry. Alors évite d'insulter leur implication et leur amitié, ou ils vont finir par te castrer.

Harry eut un rire silencieux, acquiesça doucement en détaillant les yeux francs de Charlie. Il était ravi de voir enfin quelqu'un qui le comprenait, qui savait qu'il devait partir, qui arrivait à trouver les mots pour le rassurer. Il était un peu comme Ginny, ils comprenaient tous les deux et le laissait faire ce qu'il devait, ce qu'il voulait. C'était apaisant.

Il se mordit la lèvre inférieure en se retenant difficilement de l'embrasser.

― Dis-moi Harry… tu es avec quelqu'un ? Demanda franchement Charlie en plissant les yeux, un léger sourire aux lèvres.

Harry lui rendit son sourire, passa sa main dans ses cheveux en les décoiffant un peu plus. Il espérait sincèrement ne pas être si transparent pour que Charlie explicite sa pensée. Il ne voulait pas passer pour un dévergondé.

Mais à bien y réfléchir, avec Charlie en plus, il aurait eu tout les Weasley dans sa poche…

― Non, personne. Pourquoi ?

― Pour savoir si je devais me sentir coupable en faisant ça.

Il l'embrassa directement, et Harry ferma les yeux en bloquant son souffle. C'était chaste, bref, brûlant. Le sourire de Charlie était contagieux, il était sûr d'avoir l'air benêt.

― Si tu reviens en vie, tu auras peut-être… un _extra_. Susurra Charlie en glissant sa main chaude sur sa joue, l'air joueur.

Il rouvrit la porte pour qu'ils puissent regagner le jardin, où Mrs Weasley demandait à tous de se pousser pour amener le gâteau.

.

.

Harry soupira dans un souffle tremblant, appuyant ses yeux sur ses paumes dans l'espoir d'enfin refaire surface. La guerre était finie, tant bien que mal, et pourtant la douleur était plus forte que jamais. Remus et Tonks étaient partis, laissant le petit Teddy seul, Fred aussi, Colin, Maugrey, et même Crabbe, Hedwige, et tant, tant d'autres personnes…

La fin de la bataille s'était déroulée dans l'inconscience, il n'en gardait pas beaucoup de souvenirs, seulement quelques flashs d'images troubles. Il savait qu'il avait abandonné la pierre, qu'il avait remit la baguette dans le cercueil de Dumbledore, qu'il avait gardé la cape, mais il ne se souvenait de rien d'autre. C'était le vide, le néant, il ne cessait de revoir le visage de ses parents, de Sirius et de Remus, et celui de Voldemort, qui chutait, tombait pour ne plus se relever, perdait son souffle, mourrait de sa main.

Et il se souvenait de la résolution qu'il avait eut à mourir.

C'était ce qu'il avait cru, il devait mourir, il avait rendu les armes, il s'était préparé à chuter au sol, tomber pour ne plus se relever, perdre son souffle, mourir de la main de Voldemort. Il avait comprit la nécessité de la chose, avait tout abandonné, tout oublier, pour simplement disparaître. Il avait oublié ses rêves, ses ambitions, son hypothétique avenir, ses amis… Il allait rejoindre ses parents, peut-être ? Il y avait pensé, et puis il s'était dit qu'avec la chance qu'il se traînait, il se retrouverait seul, encore.

Mais finalement, il était en vie.

Et il en avait été dépaysé, décontenancé, il n'avait pas su quoi faire. Ensuite, il s'était dit qu'il ne pouvait pas simplement partir comme cela, qu'il lui fallait terminer le travail. C'était sans doute à lui de tuer Voldemort, et ensuite il mourra non ?

Mais il était encore en vie.

Que devait-il faire maintenant ?

Il ne savait pas. Alors il se morfondait, au 12, Square Grimmaurd. Mais il ne disait rien, n'évoquait pas du tout les événements qui s'étaient déroulés dans la forêt. Hermione et Ron savaient la vérité, ils avaient été bouleversés en sachant que Harry avait été décidé à mourir en allant dans la forêt, il étaient encore traumatisé par la vue du corps inanimé de Harry dans les larges bras de Hagrid, où il semblait si frêle et maigre, si pâle qu'ils en avaient eu le cœur broyé., mais la distance qu'avait instauré Harry leur empêchait de parler de ces événements. Il fallait oublier. Après tout, c'était il y avait déjà quatre mois ! Il n'allait pas se morfondre éternellement, il n'allait pas continuer à revoir le visage des victimes de la guerre, il fallait aller de l'avant, il fallait…

Mais comment oublier une tentative de suicide ?

Harry sursauta en entendant la sonnerie de la porte d'entrée, sortant dans un mouvement vif et familier sa baguette avant d'aller ouvrir. Il se fit violence pour ne pas se montrer trop méfiant et ouvrit doucement la porte en gardant sa baguette à portée de main.

― Tiens, Charlie ! Ça fait longtemps.

― Ouais, je suis rentrée il y a deux jours. J'ai été surpris de savoir que tu habitais encore cette bicoque !

Il rentra et ils se dirigèrent vers le salon alors que Kreattur préparait du thé et apportait des biscuits.

― Comment ça se fait que tu ne rentres que maintenant ? J'ai entendu dire que ton absence prolongée pour combattre Voldemort allait mettre à mal ton emploi.

Charlie apprécia la saveur de son thé alors que Harry congédiait Kreattur après l'avoir remercié.

― En fait, je suis devenu une sorte de symbole de la résistance, alors on ne m'a pas viré. Je suis même devenu chef d'équipe !

Un bruit sourd à leur droite les fit sursauter alors que Harry se levait brusquement, la baguette tendue dans la direction, l'esprit à vif. Kreattur s'excusa platement d'avoir renversé le plateau qu'il était allé ranger, non surpris d'être agressé par la baguette de son maître, et reparti en cuisine.

― Ah, ce n'est que Kreattur. Souffla Harry en rangeant sa baguette, l'air gêné d'avoir réagit aussi brusquement.

Il but rapidement son thé alors que Charlie ne le quittait pas des yeux, sourcils froncés, les pensées qui carburaient à mille à l'heure.

― Harry, j'ai entendu quelque chose il n'y a pas longtemps. Une rumeur qui disait que tu avais essayé de te suicider…

― Quoi ? N'importe quoi, rit habilement Harry, ce serait stupide. Pourquoi je le ferais alors que je viens de vaincre Voldemort ?

― Pas après la guerre. Pendant. Ron et Hermione m'ont raconté ce qu'il s'était passé dans la forêt, quand je suis rentré.

Harry ne dit rien, et Charlie savait qu'il ne pouvait pas l'y forcer. Malgré son apparente attitude décontractée, Charlie savait et voyait que Harry était sur le qui-vive, sa rapidité de réaction précédente (lorsque Kreattur avait fait tomber la théière) le démontrait. Et il trouvait cela étrange. La guerre était finie, Harry lui-même avait porté le dernier coup à Voldemort, les derniers Mangemorts étaient poursuivis et arrêtés par les Aurors.

Mais il comprenait son état.

Il avait été, depuis le début, au centre de toute cette guerre. Depuis son enfance. Ajouté à cela qu'il avait été prêt à abandonner sa vie en espérant que cela sauverait la vie de ses proches, il était normal qu'à présent Harry en subisse les conséquences. Jusqu'à devenir méfiant vis-à-vis de tout.

Subrepticement, il fit tomber un tableau de la vielle commode, derrière Harry, et ne fut pas surpris en le voyant se redresser avant même que l'objet ne touche le sol, pointant sa baguette vers l'endroit. Il en avait le cœur alourdi. Il profita du fait que Harry était dos à lui, il se leva pour s'approcher mais se retrouva avec la baguette de Harry contre sa gorge. Il avait au moins réussi à l'approcher.

― Si tu doutes que ce soit vraiment moi Charlie Weasley, commença-t-il en le regardant dans les yeux, je peux te dire qu'il y a quelques mois je t'ai embrassé, le jour de ton anniversaire, et que tu avais l'air d'aimer ça.

Harry rougit et baissa sa main honteusement. Il fallait vraiment qu'il se calme, qu'il évite de voir le mal partout, comme ce pauvre Fol Œil.

Charlie lui prit doucement la main qui tenait sa baguette, sentant Harry se crisper. Dieu, ça n'allait pas être facile.

― Je suis sûr que si je t'embrassais maintenant, tu me donnerais un coup de boule.

Harry étira un faible sourire et inspira doucement, détendant ses muscles. C'était Charlie, le frère de son meilleur, un type sympa et mignon aux beaux yeux bleus et aux muscles bandants. Il n'avait rien à craindre.

― Ron et Hermione savent que quelque chose ne va pas, que tu ne vas pas bien. C'est sympa de jouer la comédie pour que personne ne s'inquiète, mais ce serait encore mieux de nous laisser t'aider.

Harry serra sa mâchoire, les yeux attristés, et posa sa tête sur le torse du Weasley.

― J'essaye. Dit-il d'une voix douloureuse. Je… je ne…

Charlie le prit doucement dans ses bras en calant le visage de Harry contre son cou, le berçant doucement tout en exhalant l'odeur de ses cheveux. Potter ferma lentement les yeux, acceptant l'embrassade du roux et le serra à son tour. Sans même s'en rendre compte, il frotta son nez contre le cou bronzé de Charlie, soupirant en constatant que cette proximité lui faisait du bien. C'était agréable, d'être dans les bras d'une personne – de confiance, s'entend – et de ne penser à rien d'autres qu'à l'instant même. Charlie avait des bras puissants, de larges épaules et un torse ferme, et il se sentait en sécurité.

Il ouvrit les yeux quand il y pensa. C'était peut-être de cela dont il avait besoin, de _sécurité_.

Il avait passé toute sa vie dans le danger, dans l'urgence, dans la guerre, dans la précarité, dans l'abnégation… Il était compréhensible qu'il veuille, pour une fois, ne pas se sacrifier pour autrui et se focalisé sur lui, non ? Être choyé au lieu de choyer, être aimé pour ce qu'il était et non pour son statut, même pour un bref instant.

Il avait envie de s'envoyer Charlie.

Relevant son regard, il plongea directement dans celui du roux, et la lueur profonde qu'il y décela lui intima que Charlie avait envie de la même chose.

Sans une once d'hésitation, il se mit sur la pointe des pieds et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes, son torse tressautant en ressentant la chaleur qui l'envahit. C'était bon, agréable, et sa respiration se coupa lorsque leur baiser s'approfondit. Les doigts de Harry glissèrent dans les cheveux longs de Charlie alors que les mains du roux s'agrippaient à sa taille et les plaquaient fermement l'un contre l'autre. Le souffle de Charlie était embrasant, l'avidité de sa bouche était écrasante, son parfum enivrant, et ses yeux incitaient à la débauche. Harry gémit d'impatience, et tira Charlie avec lui vers les escaliers sans briser leur contact. Pris dans son élan, le roux le porta presque tout en montant à l'aveuglette, ouvrant une chambre au hasard et se laissant tomber dans un lit avec Harry dans ses bras. Il lui retira ses lunettes qu'il laissa choir sur la table de chevet tout en ravageant sa bouche d'un baiser passionné, la friction de leur corps embrasant leur membre dur.

Charlie entreprit de le dévêtir rapidement, parsemant sa gorge blanche de baisers sulfureux pour entendre Harry gémir encore. De sa langue, il dessina les courbes de ses muscles jusqu'à se perdre dans la toison noir au dessus de son entrejambe dénudé et releva son regard luxurieux vers Harry. Potter appuya légèrement sur sa tête pour l'inciter à poursuivre sa manœuvre, et ferma les yeux en sentant enfin la langue humide de Weasley chatouiller sa verge. Il se laissa aller sur les draps, gémissant doucement sous les attentions lubriques de son amant, détendu comme il ne l'avait jamais été.

C'était d'un bien fou.

Il ouvrit la bouche pour gober les doigts de Charlie dès qu'ils effleurèrent ses lèvres, et les lécha consciencieusement. Ses hanches se mouvaient dans l'espoir d'obtenir plus d'attentions de la bouche du roux, et il rejeta la tête en arrière lorsque les mouvements augmentèrent leur cadence. Charlie en profita pour glisser sa main vers son intimité, enfonçant deux doigts en lui sans arrêter de cajoler son sexe. Harry écarta plus ses jambes et se redressa sur ses coudes pour observer Charlie, se mordant la lèvre inférieure en voyant son sexe glisser entre ses lèvres et disparaître dans sa bouche chaude.

Il se laissa tomber sur le matelas lorsque les doigts de Charlie cognèrent sa prostate, gémissant sourdement en se cambrant. Il haleta violemment lorsque son amant insista sur cette zone, écartant ses jambes au maximum et gémissant à en perdre la voix. Il se sentait bien, il se sentait aimé, ne serait-ce qu'un instant, il se sentait en sécurité, apaisé, à sa place.

Il se surprit à prier pour que cet instant ne s'arrête jamais.

Charlie revint embrasser ses lèvres déjà rouges tout en maintenant les mouvements de ses doigts en Harry. Il quitta les lèvres de Harry et posa son front luisant contre le sien, la respiration profonde de ce qui allait suivre, mais les yeux fermés avec obstination. Ses doigts s'arrêtèrent, immobiles en lui, et Harry faillit crier de frustration. A la place, il dévisagea le roux en le serrant plus fort, ses bras entouré sur ses larges épaules.

Charlie ne pouvait pas faire cela, ne _devait_ pas faire cela. Ce n'était pas ce qu'il entendait pas « _laisse-nous t'aider_ », et c'était malsain de profiter de l'état de Harry pour faire ce genre de choses. Ce n'était pas parce que lui fantasmait sur le Survivant qu'il fallait qu'il profite de la légère attirance de Harry et de son état de mal-être. Ce n'était pas parce que Harry l'avait embrassé qu'il devait en tirer des conclusions hâtives et le pousser presque sur un lit !

― Je… Harry, je suis désolé… Je n'aurais pas dû… profiter…

― Oh, tais-toi. Claqua Harry en le poussant.

Il inversa leur position, à califourchon sur ses hanches, et frotta avec provocation ses fesses contre le membre turgescent du roux. Il comprenait un peu ce qu'avait pu ressentir Ginny, lorsque lui-même avait dit à la rousse qu'il ne pouvait pas coucher ainsi avec elle. Aujourd'hui, il en avait besoin comme elle en avait eut besoin autrefois.

― Ne me prends pas pour un pauvre mec influençable. Et ne gâches pas tout.

Il dirigea le membre de Charlie vers son intimité et geint en le sentant le pénétrer. Aussitôt, les mains de Charlie s'agrippèrent à ses hanches et sa mâchoire se crispa, comme si l'étroitesse de Harry le mettait à rude épreuve. La respiration saccadée, Harry se lécha les lèvres en observant Charlie, ses mains calés sur son torse, et entreprit finalement les va-et-vient. Charlie l'accompagnait à chaque mouvement, les joues rouges et le torse luisant, et Potter gémit à la vision alléchante qu'il offrait.

Charlie soulevait ses hanches plus rapidement encore, les muscles de ses bras lui permettant de soulever et de rabaisser le corps de Harry.

― Oh, Charlie !

N'y tenant plus, il renversa Harry sur le matelas et le domina de toute sa hauteur, le pilonnant avec une telle envergure que le lit grinça étrangement. Harry s'accrocha à la tête de lit pour ne pas être propulsé contre elle, et ses gémissements devinrent presque cri sous l'impétuosité du roux. Charlie se baissa jusqu'à effleurer sa gorge, grognant son prénom contre son oreille en soufflant sur sa peau rougie. Il écarta davantage ses cuisses et l'embrassa avec ardeur, branlant de sa main le membre délaissé du Survivant. Lequel se déversa en se cambrant durement dans un cri orgasmique.

Ils restèrent en silence l'un contre l'autre, reprenant doucement leur souffle, Harry s'agrippant aux épaules de Charlie en embrassant tendrement sa nuque. Souriant doucement, releva sa tête jusqu'à accoler leur front ensemble, et effleura délicieusement les lèvres rouges de Harry. Il l'embrassa lentement, savourant silencieusement ses lèvres, y insufflant tant d'amour et d'affection que Harry gémit contre sa bouche.

Ils s'endormirent dans les bras l'un de l'autre, Harry plus détendu qu'il ne l'eut jamais été. Une dernière pensée s'infiltra dans sa conscience avant qu'il ne s'endorme définitivement :

Sept Weasley sur sept ; _mission complete_.

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>Voilà que la fratrie a été entièrement exploitée (c'est horrible de le dire comme cela) et vous avez eut en avant première la manière dont Harry les a inconsciemment – ou pas – allumé !<strong>

**Quel chapitre avez-vous préféré ? Quelle histoire vous a-t-elle le plus plu ? Celui qui vous avez le moins aimé ? Moi je ne sais pas trop, j'ai trouvé celui avec Ron et Percy adorable, celui avec Bill et Charlie chaud _the night_, celui avec Ginny trop mignon. Difficile de trancher selon moi, je suis l'auteur (je l'écris au masculin parce que je trouve "auteure" moche, déséquilibré), mais les lecteurs ont souvent une préférence ! Ça m'intéresse de savoir.**

**Bref. Donc, Harry et Charlie. Ça ne vous déçoit pas trop j'espère ? J'ai expliqué plus haut pourquoi je ne voulais pas que Harry soit avec Ginny, et j'espère que vous me comprenez.**

**En tous les cas, je reste l'auteur, hé hé.**

**La semaine prochaine, une sorte de petit épilogue, juste pour le plaisir de faire un petit peu durer cette fiction.**

**Merci beaucoup, et à la semaine prochaine !**

**Karrow.**


	8. Harry Potter et la Fratrie Weasley

**Dernier chapitre mes bichons, avant que le mot "FIN" ne vienne clore cette histoire... Profitez-en, je ne l'ai fait que trop.**

.

* * *

><p><strong>HARRY POTTER ET LA FAMILLE WEASLEY<strong>

_**Harry Potter et la Fratrie Weasley**_

_Épilogue__ : De nos jours, tous les Weasley_

―

C'est un jour comme les autres au Terrier, domicile de la famille Weasley. Dehors, le soleil brille, illumine la neige sur l'herbe, mais ne parvient pas à réchauffer significativement l'atmosphère. A l'intérieur, Harry est vautré dans les bras de Charlie, la tête posée sur son torse, il écoute les battements de son cœur avec une vénération perceptible. Depuis que l'attirance de Harry et de Charlie s'était peu à peu changée en amour, les deux amants coulent des jours heureux. Harry goûte enfin au bonheur et à la paix il n'a presque plus levé sa baguette contre qui que ce soit. En Roumanie, il exerce en tant que propriétaire de boutique, et vend avec joie les produits exportés des "jumeaux" – George étant maintenant le seul propriétaire de l'affaire –, heureux de pouvoir leur rendre service et de ne pas rester les bras ballant chez lui à attendre Charlie.

Et pour les vacances de Noël, ils avaient décidés de venir rendre visite à leur famille.

Arthur et Molly ne sont toutefois pas là. Aujourd'hui, Arthur n'a eut d'autre choix que de se rendre au Ministère, tandis que Molly a dut se rendre au chemin de Traverse pour acheter quelques bricoles au fils de Ron et Hermione. Non pas qu'il allait commencer sa scolarité tout de suite, il n'a que trois ans, mais Molly insiste pour lui procurer quelques jouets qui n'auraient pas été fabriqués par George – elle juge ses jouets trop dangereux et qui incitent à la désobéissance et la bêtise (mauvaise influence, semblerait-il). George, plus que les autres, avait subi un coup dur suite à la perte de son frère, mais en quatre ans, il avait eut le temps de faire son deuil.

Charlie caresse doucement les cheveux ébouriffés de son amant, une main posée avec possessivité sur sa hanche. Mais le calme ne dure pas, un instant plus tard George saute par-dessus le canapé et s'avachi à côté de Charlie, un bras par-dessus le dossier, et leur sert un grand sourire.

― Que vous êtes mignons, mes chéris !

Harry lève les yeux au ciel et ne lui accorde pas plus d'importance, ferme les yeux en écoutant plus attentivement les battements de cœur qui résonnent à son oreille.

Bill vient peu après et s'assoit de l'autre côté. Fleur était venu, mais avait décidé de rester avec Hermione et Victoire, à discuter "bébé" dans la chambre de l'aîné de la fratrie.

― Évidemment, on pouvait pas espérer rester tranquille deux minutes, soupire Charlie, un léger sourire aux lèvres.

― Bien sûr que non, petit frère, dit Bill d'un air faussement offensé. Ces trois ans passés avec Harry t'ont ramollis le cerveau.

― Hé !

Harry se redresse à califourchon sur Charlie et le fusille du regard, tirant la langue lorsque Bill lui fait un clin d'œil suggestif. Il pose sa joue contre l'épaule de Charlie, le visage tourné vers George qui le dévisage avec un air inquiétant.

― Ah là là, tout cela me rappelle tes belles années de jeunesse, Harry.

Ginny arrive finalement dans la salle, avec Percy derrière elle, et ils tirent une chaise pour s'asseoir près d'eux.

― C'est quoi ce rassemblement ? Demande-t-elle alors que Harry fait une grimace pour inciter George à se taire.

― C'est vous qui avez décidés de nous embêter, dit Charlie en leur lançant un regard noir. Et qu'est-ce que tu disais, George ?

Ron, des biscuits dans les mains, s'immobilisent en les voyant tous agglutinés au salon et se dirige vers eux.

― Hey, il se passe quoi là ?

― Je disais, reprit George sans faire attention à Ron, que tout ce débordement de sensualité me rappelait la jeunesse de Harry. Tu savais qu'il avait embrassé _quelqu'un_ dès l'âge de onze ans ?

Harry lui fait une grimace explicite avant de tourner son visage vers son petit-ami, hésitant. Dans son coin, Ron s'étouffe avec son biscuit en l'entendant, son visage devenant d'une couleur plus vive que ses cheveux.

― C'est vrai ?

― Ben, euh…

Perdant ses mots, il tourne inconsciemment ses yeux vers Ron qui glapit sur place. Les autres Weasley tournent leur regard choqué vers lui, l'air de comprendre de quoi il en retourne.

― Hey ! C'est pas ce que vous croyez ! Crie Harry en se relevant, au centre du cercle que formait la fratrie Weasley.

― C'est vrai ça, c'était juste un test ! Complète Ron d'une voix affirmée.

Harry le dévisage, lui demandant silencieusement pourquoi il avait jugé bon d'apporter une telle information, et Ron semble comprendre car il bafouille un long moment.

― C'est pas vos affaires ! Conclut-il d'une voix plus aiguë.

Harry se tape le front du plat de sa main, accablé comme jamais, il sent les regards choqués et abasourdis des autres sur eux.

― Mais t'es crétin ?! Tu ne peux pas juste te taire ?!

― Hey, l'autre ! C'est toi qui m'as lancé un regard genre « _On parle de nous là, alors aide-moi à me sortir de cette merde_ » !

― Mais n'importe quoi !

― Bien sûr que si ! T'avais promis de rien dire !

― Mais j'ai rien dit ! Protesta Harry en tapant du pied.

Jusque là silencieux, George éclate soudain de rire, Bill arque un sourcil d'amusement, Ginny les dévisage l'un après l'autre, Percy se pince l'arrête du nez, et Charlie a la bouche ouverte, ébahi.

― Je vois pourquoi tu embrassais comme un bébé ! Reprit George en se tenant le ventre. J'imagine la scène, timide comme vous étiez ! Heureusement qu'après, je t'ai donné une petite leçon pour t'apprendre à embrasser correctement…

― Quoi ? S'exclame Charlie en se tournant vers lui.

Harry eut beau lui faire signe de ne pas continuer, de ne pas l'enfoncer, George se fait un plaisir de faire l'inverse.

― L'année de sa deuxième année, dans les vestiaires de l'équipe de Quidditch. On s'est roulé une pelle d'enfer, et le petit Potter a eut l'air d'aimer ça.

George bomba légèrement le torse, fier de ce qu'il s'était passé. Ron reste sagement dans son coin, désireux de se faire oublier, grignotant silencieusement un biscuit. Harry, en voyant le visage souriant et confiant de George, ne peut s'empêcher de laisser filtrer une phrase à mi-voix :

― Si tu savais ce que Fred m'avait fait, tu ne serais pas si fier. Grogne-t-il contre sa barbe.

Il ne s'attendait pas à ce que tous l'entendent. Il plaque ses mains contre sa bouche et les regarde un à un, horrifié par sa propre bêtise.

― Et on peut savoir ce qu'il t'a fait ? Dit Charlie en croisant les bras.

Gardant ses mains contre sa bouche, il secoue négativement la tête. Ginny reste sans voix et suit l'échange, étonnée de voir que déjà quatre Weasley (Elle, Charlie, George et Fred) avaient mordus à l'hameçon "Harry Potter". A côté d'elle, Percy suivait l'événement d'un œil morne.

― Oh oh, rit Bill en s'adossant confortablement contre le canapé. Le petit Harry est un vicieux. Dire que j'étais étonné en le voyant me faire de l'œil à quatorze ans ! Ses aventures amoureuses sont peut-être plus nombreuses que les miennes, après tout !

Lentement, Charlie tourne son visage vers lui, lèvres entrouvertes, dévisage son grand-frère. Harry se retient de s'arracher les cheveux et tentent encore de faire taire Bill, lui faisant de larges signes.

― Il te « faisait de l'œil » ? Et… comment ça a fini ?

Bill, voyant Harry, s'éclaircit la gorge d'un air gêné, offrant sans le vouloir le pire des aveux. Charlie crispe sa mâchoire et se pince l'arête du nez, expirant sourdement pour se calmer. Ron, sourcils froncés, continuent de manger en détaillant chaque expression, choqué également de voir le passé en commun de tous avec le descendant Potter. Ginny n'y fait même pas attention et dévisage Harry comme s'il était une étrange divinité, lâchant une exclamation admirative.

― Wahou… Y a pas à dire, t'as un pouvoir étrange sur les Weasley. Manque plus que Percy non ?

― Quoi ? Tu veux dire que toi aussi tu… Commence Charlie, les yeux exorbités.

― Ouais ! Affirme-t-elle en secouant vigoureusement la tête.

Il regarde Harry en le détaillant des pieds à la tête, lequel se tortille sur place sous l'insistance de son regard bleu. Dieu, pour qui doit-il le prendre ? Pour qui est-il en train de passer ?

― Attendez, s'écrie soudain Percy en levant la main, les yeux dans le vague.

Et Harry sait que le pire est arrivé.

― En dernière année, on a fêté l'obtention de la Coupe de Quidditch, et j'avais tellement bu que la soirée m'était floue. Mais je sais que j'avais passé la nuit avec quelqu'un, et ce quelqu'un…

Il lève un regard horrifié vers Harry, le pointant ostensiblement du doigt en laissant un cri gratter sa gorge, et faillit s'évanouir. George et Ginny rient ensemble, enjoués par la tournure des événements, et Harry cache son visage rouge derrière ses mains. Ses yeux s'embuent, il a peur que Charlie le laisse tomber à cause de toutes ces révélations, mais refuse de montrer ses pleurs. Près de lui, tous les Weasley parlent en même temps de cette drôle d'expérience, narrant avec tact le moment intime qu'ils avaient eut avec Potter, les circonstances et le contexte, mais Charlie reste désespérément silencieux.

Et Harry ne veut pas découvrir son visage, garde obstinément ses mains sur ses yeux.

Il ne s'attarde pas davantage, quitte la pièce en courant sans faire attention aux exclamations des Weasley, sort dans le jardin et s'accroupi derrière le cabanon où sont entreposés les outils du jardin. Ses larmes coulent doucement, il pose sa tête sur ses bras qui entourent ses jambes, ses épaules tremblent. Il regrette de ne pas avoir prit sa veste, car même s'il n'y a pas beaucoup de vent, son souffle crée une fine vapeur blanchâtre. Il regrette aussi de ne pas avoir tout révélé à Charlie avant que tout ne lui saute à la figure, regrette de ne pas avoir prévu cela, regrette de ne pas pouvoir réparer les choses, regrette que tout se finisse ainsi, regrette beaucoup. Il s'en veut énormément, renifle doucement mais pleure toujours.

Il se sent terriblement bête.

La neige crisse et annonce la venue de quelqu'un, sans doute Charlie, pense aussitôt Harry, venu pour officialiser leur rupture. Ses pleurs redoublent, sa voix se bloque dans sa gorge, il ferme ses paupières si fort qu'il s'étourdit quelque peu. Il sait qu'il s'est arrêté à côté de lui, mais ne bouge pas, attend de voir sa réaction. De toute façon, il sait qu'il chialera comme un gosse s'il ouvre la bouche.

Il sursaute et glapit lorsque des bras l'entourent, le plaque de force contre le torse qu'il ne connaît que trop bien, avant que Charlie n'embrasse délicatement le sommet de sa tête. Ses barrières craquent il éclate en sanglot dans ses bras.

― Ne me quitte pas, supplie-t-il en se laissant aller dans ses bras. Ne me laisse pas, je… Pas sans toi… S'il te plaît…

Ses phrases ne sont pas cohérentes, sont entrecoupés de sanglots et de soubresauts, de hoquets qui fendent le cœur de Charlie, de tremblement qu'il ne parvient pas à calmer. Charlie lui donne soudain un coup derrière la tête qui stoppe son flux de paroles incompréhensibles.

― Aïe-euh ! S'écrie-t-il en se redressant pour plonger ses yeux noyés de larmes dans les siens.

Ses deux mains massent sa tête, ses joues ruissèlent encore de larmes. Charlie le regarde avec une expression indéchiffrable, mais Harry ne la jamais trouvé aussi beau de toute sa vie.

C'était à peu près ce qu'il se disait à chaque fois qu'il posait ses yeux sur lui.

― D'où tu sors des idées pareilles ? Pourquoi je te quitterais ?

Harry renifle, déforme ses lèvres en une moue adorable, et baragouine quelques mots que Charlie ne perçoit pas.

― Tu dois me prendre pour un… pour une…

Charlie lui donne un autre coup avant qu'il ne puisse terminer sa phrase, et Harry re-crie un « _Aïe-euh !_ » retentissant qui le fait rire.

― Tu n'as pas intérêt à finir ta phrase, ou je vais vraiment me fâcher, prévient-il en fronçant faussement les sourcils.

Mais Harry ne rit pas, baisse les yeux avec culpabilité et renifle avec autant de discrétion que possible. Il pleure à nouveau.

― Franchement Harry, c'est moi qui devrait pleurer, souffle-t-il d'une voix tendre, laissant sa main droite glisser le long de sa joue pâle pour recueillir ses larmes.

Harry est presque d'accord, mais il préfère mille fois que Charlie s'énerve contre lui, voire le jette comme une merde en le rabaissant de la pire manière, plutôt que de le voir attristé à ce point à cause de lui. Les mains de Charlie sont chaudes contre ses joues, essuient patiemment ses larmes qui ne tarissent pas. Il ne comprend pas trop pourquoi son amant est si tendre avec lui, après la scène qui s'était déroulée plus tôt, mais espère au fond que c'est de bon présage.

― Regarde dans quel état tu t'es mis, sourit doucement Charlie.

Il prend en coupe le visage rouge de Harry, lève son visage pour plonger dans ses yeux, attendri par son visage larmoyant et enfantin. De ses pouces, il efface les dernières traces salées qui perlent au coin de ses yeux et se retient d'embrasser ses lèvres rouges.

Plus haut, la neige commence à tomber délicatement.

― Je n'ai jamais pensé à te quitter. Souffle-t-il du bout des lèvres.

La neige a trempé leur pantalon, les gèle sans scrupule, mais aucun d'eux n'y fait attention. Cela n'a aucune importance.

― Je suis terriblement jaloux, je l'avoue. Après tout, tu as eu une aventure avec tous mes frères et ma sœur ! Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de craindre le pire… Mais… je ne peux pas t'en vouloir pour les relations que tu as eues avant qu'on ne soit ensemble. Je ne peux pas t'en tenir rigueur alors qu'en ces instants, nous n'étions pas ensemble.

Il embrasse chastement les lèvres humides de son amant et lui sourit avec affection. Sans crier gare, Harry pleure à nouveau, comme un enfant, éclate en lourd sanglot et se jette dans les bras du roux. Il parle en pleurant, la moitié de ses paroles se perd dans ses geignements, et malgré tous ses efforts, Charlie ne parvient à en comprendre que quelques uns : « J'te mérite pas ! » « Tellement gentil » « Suis désolé ! » « Plus jamais » « trop bien pour moi » « Je t'aime ».

Et c'est cette dernière phrase qui compte.

Lentement, ils se relèvent, Harry complètement avachi sur Charlie. Ce dernier reste heureux de voir ce débordement de sentiments, se dit que si Harry pleure parce qu'il a cru qu'il allait le quitter, c'est qu'il l'aime plus que ses frères et sa sœur qu'il a quittés sans effusion.

― Charlie… J'ai les jambes qui tremblent, gémit-il en serrant ses bras autour de son cou.

Comprenant, il tient fermement sa taille et l'adosse au cabanon, encore ému par son souffle saccadé et ses tremblements inopinés. Ses yeux rouges sont magnifiques, sa peau pâle est merveilleuse, la neige dans ses cheveux est sublime. Charlie en a presque la voix coupée.

― Je… J'aurais dû t-tout te dire, dit Harry sans le regarder. Mais pour moi, ça ne signifiait rien, j'te jure ! Je… Franchement, avec Ron, c'était juste en l'air, on était gamin, on avait pas réfléchi, et puis tu nous connais, on était plus du genre à agir plutôt que réfléchir…

― Alors heureusement que vous étiez trop gosse pour aller plus loin, marmonna Charlie pour lui-même.

― Avec George… ce crétin m'a pris par surprise. Il disait juste que j'embrassais mal, et _paf !_ il décide de me montrer comment faire…

― Encore heureux qu'il se soit contenté de cela…

― Alors avec Percy, je ne te raconte même pas ! On était tous les deux déchirés, je me suis retrouvé comme un marmot qui voyait pour la première fois un corps nu, et on n'est pas allé jusqu'au bout. Lui, il n'avait même pas conscience de ce que je faisais, il se laissait juste faire.

_Plus d'alcool pour Percy_, pensa-t-il, et peut-être parviendra-t-il à convaincre Harry à boire à nouveau, juste pour voir son comportement en état d'ébriété. Il comprenait mieux pourquoi il ne buvait jamais une goutte d'alcool, il semblerait qu'il avait apprit de ses erreurs passées.

― Avec Bill, c'était juste pour le fun. Mais cet idiot fait vraiment mal, j'avais des bleus au poignet pendant une bonne semaine… Pendant la Coupe du Monde de Quidditch…

― Quoi ? Mais j'étais là !

― Tu… tu étais dans la cuisine, à boire un chocolat chaud, et Bill et moi…

― Putain, alors c'est pour ça que vous étiez restez seuls dans la chambre ? Et juste sous notre nez !

Harry baisse les yeux et ses doigts entortillaient quelques mèches de cheveux rousses sur sa nuque sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte. Charlie se détend sous le massage inconscient, prie Harry de reprendre en lui offrant un baiser sur la joue.

― Après, c'était Fred… Cet idiot s'est fait passé pour George, lorsqu'on était au 12, square Grimmaurd. Et j'ai évoqué le baiser, il en avait été surpris, et puis il a voulu me prouver qu'il était meilleur que George…

― C'était une manie chez lui, affirme Charlie.

― Après, avec Ginny, on était allé dans la Salle sur Demande. Et je te jure que j'ai été aussi tendre que possible, complète-t-il en levant brusquement les yeux, je ne l'ai pas brusqué, je lui ai demandé si elle voulait arrêter, si elle avait mal… Vraiment.

― Mais je n'en doute pas, Harry. Je te vois mal devenir une brute sans cœur sans raison.

Il l'embrasse chastement, la neige glisse entre leurs cils, caresse leur peau.

― Et ensuite, reprend Harry d'une voix plus douce, tendre et amoureuse, le dernier membre… Avec lui, ça avait été merveilleux, au-delà des mots. Il avait été parfait, habile, tendre, passionné, patient… Juste, parfait.

― Ah ? Et on peut savoir qui c'est ? Sourit Charlie d'un air entendu.

Harry sourit avec émotion et l'embrasse juste. Il est à deux doigts de pleurer à nouveau, parce qu'il sait que Charlie veut toujours de lui en sachant ce qu'il avait fait avec sa propre famille. Il l'embrasse avec tout l'amour qu'il a, y insufflant tant de sentiments que Charlie ne peut que se laisser conduire en caressant légèrement son corps.

― Je t'aime, souffle-t-il contre ses lèvres.

― Je t'aime aussi. Mais je crois qu'on va éviter de rendre souvent visite à ma famille, maintenant. J'ai un peu peur que tu te rendes compte que l'un de mes frères ou ma sœur sont meilleurs que moi.

Harry lève les yeux au ciel mais sourit. Main dans la main, ils repartent vers la maison, Harry tenant fermement la main de son amant. Regardant les flacons tomber lentement jusqu'au sol, Charlie soupire silencieusement en se disant que Ginny a raison : Harry a un pouvoir d'attraction intense sur les Weasley.

Heureusement que ses parents étaient vraiment amoureux l'un de l'autre, et que la différence d'âge était non négligeable, sinon il aurait vraiment cru qu'ils auraient pu être attirés par Harry…

.

.

**FIN**

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>Je suis émue... Que ce simple petit mot de trois lettres me poigne le cœur !<strong>

**Mais on s'en fiche. Voilà la fin, les amis ! Je crois que vous l'avez compris maintenant, mais j'aime savoir que j'ai fini une fiction (il y en a tellement qui sont en cours dans mon ordinateur...)**

**J'aime beaucoup cette fiction. J'ai bien bossé je trouve, je suis fière de moi. J'aimerais savoir ce que vous en avez pensé, avec sincérité (ça ne sert à rien de vouloir être poli et courtois, je ne peux pas venir vous étrangler si vous êtes _cash_, l'anonymat aide. Profitez-en !)**

**L'idée de base était étrange, bizarre, pour rire et déconner, mais au final je la trouve bien. Pas mal en tout cas. _Lisable_. Elle vous a bien fait passer le temps quand vous ne saviez plus quoi lire, non ? C'est tout ce que je demande.**

**A une prochaine alors. J'espère pouvoir bien avancer sur mes autres fictions et pouvoir en poster une d'ici peu. Qu'elle soit de _Harry Potter_ ou pas.**

**Mais je n'y crois pas trop !**

**Merci à tous d'avoir lu jusqu'à présent (même ceux qui sautent mon petit discours final, je comprends je le fait aussi) et d'avoir aimé, commenté, apprécié, mis dans vos favoris, et autres joyeusetés.**

**Lov'.**

**Karrow.**


End file.
